Go Out With Me
by Draggy2
Summary: Jonouchi won't stop harassing Seto for a date. Seto wants Jonouchi out of his life. It's the perfect condition for a contract. PUPPYSHIPPING. SLASH.
1. Drafting the Contract

_Thank you everyone who read and enjoyed this story! And a special thanks to those who have reviewed. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your support! Seriously, thank you! I love stories that give you a different experience when you read them a second time so writing Kaiba in that way was my great attempt. I'm ecstatic to hear you guys are rereading this piece and that you are enjoying it just as much! Love you guys! As thanks I gave the story an extra polish and broke it into more manageable chunks to read. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Greetings! It's been a long time since I've written fanfiction. Recently I came across the Haikyuu! doujinshi Ichinichi Kareshi [One Day Boyfriend] by the circle Bubunhanten (Kazukirai) and thought 'this would make a wonderful Seto/Jou story'. In fact, I was determined, so with some re-imagining and quite a bit of embellishing, I wrote_ Go Out With Me _. Please enjoy._

 **Go Out With Me**  
 _Jonouchi won't stop harassing Seto for a date. Seto wants Jonouchi out of his life.  
It's the perfect condition for a contract._

He could tune out the teachers, he could ignore the students, but Jonouchi Katsuya was another matter entirely. It didn't help that the mutt was staring at him – again – for the fifth time since the teacher announced self-study. Most students become thrilled when they receive a free period, but not Seto. It just meant that instead of one voice to tune-out he now had to listen to _all_ of his classmates chatter and their constant flitting about the classroom. Seto was painfully conscious of the irony in a classroom environment unfit for studying. Not that Seto was studying; he had a bunch of reports to review on behalf of KaibaCorp, and their importance far outranked school work.

Except, Seto wasn't reading his report; he was glaring at his laptop screen. The noise and motion of the classroom was nothing to the CEO of KaibaCorp, but against all odds it was the flee-ridden punk of Yugi's cheering squad whose stare Seto could just _feel,_ and not ignore _._ Annoyed with himself, but even more annoyed with the mutt, Seto forced himself to concentrate on reading his report, which was important, or it was if Seto wanted to tear into the heads of the development team working on the Riding Duel system for their incompetence; which he did. But after rereading the same sentence for the third time he allowed himself to just stare at the screen.

Six times, that damn distracting mutt, six times now the flea-ridden mongrel had been _looking_ at him. Seto was determined not to contemplate _why_ the mutt was looking at him like _that_. Or why it bothered him. He had better things to do: if he could finish reviewing these reports before lunch he would be able to complete half the weeks school assignments in the afternoon, then take the last period off so he could be present at KaibaCorp to handle company complications, because there was always a handful of _somethings_ that needed Seto's attention whenever he was finally able to arrive at his company's building.

Today, he had a meeting with one of his development teams. He was trying to get a new project off the ground, and to do that he needed competent staff to be ready to pander to his schedule. They knew what was expected of the project, but not what was expected of them. He needed something that would tip the playing of Duel Monsters even more towards KaibaCorp, and away from Industrial Illusions. Thinking of Industrial Illusions, Pegasus J. Crawford had been contracted to deliver their newly licensed card art to KaibaCorp's holographic team for an upcoming card release. The release for the Hidden Arsenal cards was now fast approaching and Seto had yet to receive any confirmation notices. Pegasus could be up to something, he'd have to look into it.

But business aside, Seto's main goal was to get home on time for a seven o'clock dinner with his little brother, Mokuba, and then stay with him until nine. Two hours, that was all the time Seto could spare to see his brother on a daily basis. Or tried his hardest to. It was time enough for a late dinner together, and time to talk and deal with any issues Mokuba might be facing. Sometimes Seto helped Mokkie with his school work, others they played games together, but since Seto spent so much of his day sitting down his brother often insisted they do laps in the pool or do swings in the batting cages. Then they'd retire to their rooms, Mokuba to finish his homework, play video games or read, and Seto so he could spend the rest of the night working from home. On a good night he was in bed by midnight, and a bad night perhaps half after two. Regardless, he was up again by six so he could shower and spend breakfast with his brother in the nook before they left for school.

This meant that if Seto wanted to be home on time to see Mokuba he'd have to get the school work out of the way, and to do that he had to be prepared for the work meeting scheduled for after-school hours, and to do that he had to read the damn report.

But the mutt.

Seto looked up and Jonouchi quickly looked away, as he had done the other four times their eyes had met today. Seto glanced at his report and noted he was only on page 87, which was not as far in as he would have liked. He stopped staring at the screen and stared a hole into the back of the mutt's head instead. It was ridiculous that the mutt was feigning to be studious now, even more so considering the rest of the class' behaviour.

A foul smelling and obscenely colourful envelope got dropped onto his desk by a couple of giggling girls on their way to the other side of the classroom. Seto sighed, picked up the envelop and ripped it in half, tearing through a fanciful heart sketch, then scrunched up the two pieces and threw them into the trash. He hadn't picked Domino High for the school's student quality, least of all as a possible dating pool.

Rather, the school had merely been the most convenient. It happened to run along the route from KaibaCorp to home. He needed to officially complete a senior high school degree (it didn't matter where), because he couldn't _not_ have at least a secondary education, which was the base requirement for all employees of KaibaCorp. Having been brutally home-schooled by his adopted-father Kaiba Gozaburo, and previously having been enrolled in the public school system as a child, Seto saw no reason to attend a prestigious institution with all its bureaucratic bullshit and eccentric inhabitants. Not least of which because Seto had no use for post-secondary education: his job upon graduating was already secured. In fact, he already had it.

The Domino High board had been thrilled when Seto contacted them about attending. He had given a guarantee that he would maintain grades in the 90% range, boosting the school's academic record, if he could hand in all assignments once a week instead of daily in class, and that he be exempt from performing co-operative assignments (which would interfere with his work schedule), and exempt from the half-day morning classes on Saturday. They had agreed but only providing he kept up attendance and contributed a small annual donation for the trouble. It was small, or at least by Seto's standards, but by bringing money into the deal the teachers were cowed to respect him as an individual outside of the regular student position. It was understood that his participation in school extended only as far as completing school assignments, writing tests, and being present. Nothing else. It was a contract.

His brother had pointed out that he could exploit his time at Domino High by observing his fellow students, ie. his clientele, for their gaming interests, and talk to them or listen in on their conversations to their friends about KaibaCorp technology. But such low-level information gathering would hardly be a beneficial use of his time; his company already performed regular focus groups to determine public and clientele opinion. In short, Seto had no reason to mingle.

But he would give credit where it was due; there was one interesting student at Domino High and that was Mutou Yugi, whom Seto had discovered before the duelist had even become the King of Games. It was surprising that the shorty had the resolve to win at Duel Monsters at all, let alone be the formidable opponent Seto knew him to be. Unfortunately, playing games was the _only time_ Yugi showed resolve in any form, making Motou Yugi uninteresting unless he had cards in his hands.

And then there was Yugi's entourage. An annoying bunch, perhaps even worse than the gold digging girls of this school, but of course Seto was biased in his opinion since, unlike the girls, Yugi's merry gang couldn't accept rejection. The mutt, for instance, never seemed to just leave Seto alone; whether it be challenging Seto to doomed duels, picking fights with him in the hallway, or doing something as innocuous as constantly staring at him in class.

Even with Seto being a fast reader he had only gotten halfway through page 88 when he was, again, aware that the mutt was looking at him. The more annoying thing was that such a small matter could actually prove distracting at all.

"What!?" Seto bit out, deliberately startling the mutt by talking to him while he had been looking at Seto and Seto had been staring at his unreadable laptop screen, and then lifting his gaze to glare directly at the surprised Jonouchi.

The mutt's nickname was apt, his IQ was on the same level as a dog's, but so was his loyalty and eagerness to please the people he cared about. Seto knew nothing of this himself; he tended to inspire the mutt to raise his hackles and bark out threats. Jonouchi panicked and did a quick glance around to see if Seto might have been talking to anyone else. Like Seto would. "N- nothing," he replied and fidgeted with his hands, while avoiding Seto's stare once more.

Now that was peculiar behavior. Seto had expected the mutt to say something stupid and confrontational; in fact he was prepared to bicker with the mutt for a few minutes just to get him to stop looking at him. But a meek mutt was something new.

"I don't have all day, mutt, spit it out." To illustrate his point he allowed himself to show his irritation by tapping on his desk. It would be impossible for the mutt to pretend he didn't have Seto's attention.

"No, um. I – ah. You know what, it's nothing. Nevermind."

Seto tapped louder. "You seem to have something on your mind. Well?"

The mutt grimaced then avoided Seto's gaze by staring at the chalkboard. "Oh, you noticed that, huh? Just, uh, gimme a minute."

"Mutt! Do I look like a person with a minute to spare? Either spit it out or stop staring at me." Seto ordered, more than annoyed.

That did it; Jonouchi made eye contact and as soon as he did something shifted in his eyes, it was the familiar spark of determination that Jonouchi wore like armor. The mutt was nothing if not predictable and he was ferocious when he felt backed into a corner (or, really, whenever Seto ordered him to do anything).

Good, he would ask Seto for something ridiculous like a duel or for Seto to join his goody-little-group for lunch. The sooner he asked, the sooner Seto could put him in his place, and the sooner the mutt could get indignant that Seto had refused him _yet again_ and Seto could get back to reading over his report.

"Go out with me." Jonouchi said.

Seto's brain stopped. Everything stopped. It took him an entire second to comprehend what the mutt had said, to realize Jonouchi was no longer flopped over his desk and staring at him, but was in fact standing in front of Seto (when did that even happen?). The noise of the classroom rang in his ears and Seto was positive he didn't hear the mutt correctly. "What was that?"

"You heard me. Go out with me." The words were spoken like a challenge, but soft and serious and not in a manner that Seto had ever heard from the mutt before. Jonouchi wasn't breaking eye contact now, and he wasn't shy. Seto didn't like that Jonouchi was above him, looking down.

It was a joke; it had to be. No, even if it wasn't a joke Seto's answer would be the same. "No."

"Listen, Seto – "

Seto's eyes narrowed and he stood, pushing his desk away too quickly which stuttered horribly against the floor. "Who said you could say my name?" he hissed, trying not to draw attention.

"Kaiba, fine, jeese. Just… go out with me, yeah?" He looked hopeful and nervous and even bit his lip.

"Are you an idiot?" Seto asked in all seriousness. Jonouchi blinked at him. Why did Seto bother to ask when he knew the answer? "I've already said it, but if you need me to repeat it then I will. 'No'."

A quick glance around and Seto noted that some of their classmates had taken an interest in their conversation, most noticeably the giggling girls from earlier. Not that the mutt was paying attention to the class, he was still staring intently at Seto as if he was the only one there. "Would you just – just give it some thought? Get back to me in a day or two?"

Unbelievable. "I don't need 'a day or two,' you have my answer."

"Fine. Then at least think about it now before turning me down!" Jonouchi was getting as agitated as Seto felt.

"I don't need to; it's a 'no'." Seto repeated, for the third time.

"You took, like, a second!"

Seto scoffed at that. "I make more important decisions, in less time than that, on a daily basis."

"You're impossible," Jonouchi accused. "Fine, since you've got this all thought out, tell me why."

Seto glanced at the class; it seemed that at least half of them were now eavesdropping on this ridiculous conversation. There was no way Jonouchi's pathetic attempt at asking him out wouldn't be all over the school by the afternoon. It was Seto's fault, really, he shouldn't have taken the mutt's confession at face-value, but then again Seto didn't have many chances to react to being genuinely shocked in life.

"Well?" Jonouchi prodded.

There was too many reasons, and giving any would lengthen the discussion and feed the gossip mongers. "You are a waste of my time, I have work to do." Seto scooped his laptop into his suitcase and was out the door, although not fast enough to miss the class go up into an uproar, specifically the girls. Seto went straight to the library. It was quiet there and people knew to keep to themselves.

If he was lucky he could finish reading over the report, get his school work out of the way, take care of KaibaCorp business and get home in time to have dinner with his brother. He planned to surprise his brother with a rare upcoming day off from work this weekend. What he didn't have time for was thinking about the mutt's angle could be in making him go through that ridiculous charade. Or the mutt at all for that matter. He had his own life to worry about, and the mongrel _would not_ be included amongst his concerns.

* * *

It was Friday morning and just like his peers Seto looked forward to Saturdays, though wherein his classmates wanted time to study or socialise, Seto just wanted a full day of work. For the students of Domino High Saturdays meant half/club days which Seto didn't have to participate in, instead he actually got to spend the day in his office, or travelling the city on whatever business he deemed relevant. Sometimes Seto checked on his labs, other times he visited his theme park, or he would test the technology his company was developing himself.

But the tomorrow Saturday was a mandatory day off, required by Domino law that like his employees he use at least the minimal amount of vacation days. He had assumed he would spend the day off with his brother, but surprisingly Mokuba had a school trip this weekend (that Seto had apparently signed off for weeks ago), so instead Seto planned to simply work from home. It was a disappointing start to the weekend, but in fairness, Seto shouldn't have assumed Mokuba would always be available at his convenience.

As Roland pulled up to Domino High Seto closed his laptop and immediately noticed that Jonouchi – the boy who couldn't get to school on time if they were having a grade-defining test – was leaning against the school gate. Seto would bet his bank account the boy wanted to continue his farce of a confession from yesterday. Seto did not. He had been firm, and frankly there was nothing to gain by humoring the mutt. Hell, that Seto had entertained the idea for even a second was outrageous.

One of the many things that Seto was adept at was ignoring people, be it reaching business partners, high school girls, Jonouchi Katsuya, or the rest of the world. Grabbing his briefcase and phone Seto stepped out of his car and didn't glance at the mutt. Instead he walked straight through the school gates. "Hi Kaiba!" The mutt chirped, following Seto on his heels, either blatantly overlooking the fact that Seto was ignoring him, or too dense to realise.

"Sure is nice weather today, eh?" Jonouchi asked.

"Did you bring a lunch? I don't usually see ya in the cafeteria." Jonouchi said, keeping pace with Seto when he didn't reply.

"I heard there's gonna be a test today, but you prob'bly didn't have to study. Well, I didn't really study either, but that's nothing new."

"Kaiba!" Jonouchi yanked Seto's arm, effectively stopping him, "I woke up early just so I could talk ta ya!" _Like a puppy, starved for attention,_ Seto thought, and then Jonouchi circled around him and barked out, "The least you could do is listen!"

"I am listening. If you want me to reply then it's best to say something of substance."

The mutt growled at that. "Maybe I would, if you'd just let the conversation develop."

"Hn," Seto replied, having no such intention, and continued walking. The mutt dashed forward and blocked the school door with his body in an exaggerated motion.

"Fine! Then hear me out! About yesterday, I want a do-over."

"If you are asking me to go out with you, no matter what you say, my answer will still be _no_." Seto affirmed.

Jonouchi scowled at that and his eyes sparked with indignantly. "Dammit Kaiba, can't ya just be _human_ and talk with me before being an ass!"

Having the mutt imply that Seto failed in his humanity rankled. "If I'm not human than what does that make you, _mutt_." Then he shoved the dog out of his way, careful to not be gentle about it.

"No, I didn't mean, I mean– Kaiba! Where are you going! Just hear me out!"

Seto already had said no, so the discussion was over. The mutt needed to move on and find someone else to moon over. There was no point in subjecting himself to the mutt's wiles, nor in wasting his time on something that had no probability of happening.

* * *

Seto usually enjoyed a quiet lunch in room 203: the geography room. The room, unsurprisingly, did not draw students to it, the most exciting things in the space were globes, maps, and tools of measurement, and Domino High did not sponsor a geography club. It was quiet and had become Seto's refuge during lunch; as always Seto needed to work, not entertain useless banter with fellow students who would (in all likelihood) end up working for him at KaibaCorp or as store employees somewhere else. Socialising really did have no merit towards Seto's goals.

The only time Seto had interrupted lunches was when girls decided to intrude with their confessions. To be blunt, if Seto was interested in a girl at Domino High he would ask _her_ out, that these girls thought all Seto needed was to know of their affections to fall in love with them only further demonstrated how little they knew of him. It was insulting. They acted as if Seto was would be happy to have just any one fall in love with him, and superficially at that.

But as confessions were the only thing that lured other students to room 203 during lunch Seto headed to the eastern rooftop instead, which was often neglected. It was sad, but he would rather avoid the mutt rather than waste more time dealing with him. Besides which, just talking with the mutt in the morning had put Seto on edge, and he hated when his emotions affected his work.

It didn't take long before Seto was sorting through management problems which had wormed their way through corporate ranks to his level: which meant they now had to be addressed by Kaiba Seto himself, which meant his staff was so incompetent that they couldn't even successfully manage each other. It seemed everything would be frustrating today.

Yesterday's meeting had been the first for the research team and it consisted of employees new to KaibaCorp who either wrote the report and therefore knew some of what was in it, or who hadn't read the report at all. But Kaiba never wasted his time coming to briefing meetings and the teams needed to learn to prep their time, not expect him to walk them through the entirety of the project. This was not uncommon for a first meeting, especially when multiple departments were present, so Seto had to waste his time by signalling out and quizzing the members of his team until they were all on the same page with what the others were doing and were expected to do.

Often Seto took pleasure in humiliating his staff in this way, but after dealing with Jonouchi yesterday Seto hadn't been in the mood to deal with any more idiots. Instead of a meeting about introducing new ideas to the development of the Riding Duel system Seto had to waste time ensuring that his staff were up to date on the project. Thus, the meeting resulted in a lot of stammering, blushing, lowered eyes, and attempts to be invisible.

Seto didn't suffer fools, and so he was ruthless, he waited for his staff to finish their excuses and then explained how they had misinterpreted the technology, the research, their roles, or simply how idiotic it was for them to open their mouths at all. In contrast he rewarded those who could answer correctly with a curt nod and moving on, sparing them from his scrutiny. No one would dare come to another meeting uninformed again, and if they did Seto would fire them.

So it was with great annoyance when, halfway through his school lunch break, Jonouchi's shadow blocked the sun from Seto's laptop screen. It was the mutt's fault that Seto was working in natural light to begin with, in the damn heat of noon hour, and the screen glare had added a small amount of constant aggravation with the bonus of a small but building headache.

"Hey Kaiba, you don't usually eat up here." Jonouchi greeted, as if talking to each other was somehow normal.

Seto didn't look up, he wanted the mutt gone. "So? What does that tell you?"

"I thought about it, yesterday, about what went wrong." Jonouchi scuffed his shoe. "Maybe you didn't like that we were in the classroom, but hey, we're alone up here," and then with blunt enthusiasm and a bit of a blush, "perfect time for a confession, don'tcha think?"

Seto withheld a sigh. "I'd much prefer if you'd take the hint and stop asking."

"Ah," Jonouchi smiled at him, a little unsure, but still he approached and sat himself down next to Seto. "I've been tryin' ta figure out if ya just don't like me, or if you don't date anyone, or if it's because I'm a guy. Help me out here."

"It's because you irritate me."

The mutt tilted his head. "What does that mean?"

"It means you annoy me."

"Yeah, no I got that." Jonouchi's smile widened as if Seto had complimented him. "You annoy me too," he said affectionately, then leaned back and laid down with his head resting on folded arms. "But I still want to go out with you."

"Please. A fly would have more conviction than you."

Jonouchi stared up at the sky and didn't reply. Seto glanced at his laptop. Maybe if the mutt was quiet he could – "You know, the best part of eating on the roof is the sky. Do you ever take time out to enjoy it?" Jonouchi looked relaxed and comfortable. This would be the first time Seto had seen Jonouchi like that when it was just them. Actually, it was never 'just them'. What were they doing?

"I have better things to do." Seto packed his laptop into his briefcase and got up. "This conversation is over, so don't 'ask me out' again."

"Hey," Jonouchi got up with him. "Is being around me that terrible?"

Seto paused, as if to think about it, but he didn't have to. "I don't have time to waste with someone as worthless as you." Seto looked at the trash left over from his lunch, "throw that out when you go."

* * *

Sometimes interacting with the mutt was fun, other times exhausting. Today it fell into the latter category. They didn't take many classes together but he'd see Jonouchi again in Physical Education. PE wasn't just about having an able body, the class centered on both teaching and exercise. Pehr Ling's ideology, for example, used science and physiology to demonstrate the positive effects exercise has not just on the body, but also the mind. Such connectivity was why many offices encouraged workout sessions with their employees on the roofs of the buildings, to increase productivity.

Though Seto understood that fitness was important, he still hated having to participate with the class in the practical aspects of physical education; hence his refusal to participate in group activities such as baseball. His participation was unnecessary as the students were not being graded. However, individual evaluations, such as track, were still mandatory towards Seto's declaration of achieving 90% in all classes. And today was a track day.

Though with any luck it was possible that Seto was successful in dissuading the blond from making another attempt at asking him out. Worst case scenario the dog would bound over to him and make a spectacle of himself during class. Seto might have to punch him just to shut him up, or maybe he could 'accidentally' elbow him while they were running. Not an ideal strategy, they hadn't come to blows in weeks. Ah. Perhaps because the mutt had been working towards a confession?

"Hi Kaiba!" A small voice chirped as Seto performed the routine stretches out on the grass, as away from his classmates as he could manage.

"Yugi, have you finally agreed to have a duel with me?" Although Seto's time was scarce, he would always make time to duel Motou Yugi.

"Naw, you know I'm busy at the gameshop after school. That's not it." Yugi wasn't even pretending to do his exercises which meant this would be a short conversation.

Seto finished stretching his leg then stopped to stare at the Duel Monsters Champion. "Of course not. And you know it's the _only_ thing I want to talk to you about."

"Yeah… say, Kaiba, maybe we could hang out sometime, get better acquainted. I play against my friends more often than those in tournaments."

"Not interested." Seto said, turning his body away from the Duel Champion while he continued his stretches. He only played to win, and wouldn't enjoy a game if Yugi didn't do the same. Or worse, if Motou expected him to play with his entire flea-ridden group of wanna-be duelists, in the name of 'fun'. It wasn't appealing, the mutt wasn't worth his time, but at least he could win against duelists on his own level (but with luck, not skill). It was the notion that Seto could be asked to play (or worse, instruct) Anzu to duel that annoyed Seto. She had only taken an interest in the game because Yugi enjoyed it, and Seto wanted no part in whatever their relationship was.

"Okay. Well, you know, I'm here if you want a friend." Yugi said, still hopeful, but there was something weak about Yugi when he wasn't dueling, not just a reflection of his small stature (which did him no favours) but in the way he held himself, and the things he chose to value. He was looking at Seto with bated breath, as if Seto was about to have an epiphany and join his crew of nobodies. And yet there were few people on the planet Seto respected more than Yugi. Of course that would change if Seto had the chance to beat him.

"I'm touched, really. But that's not necessary." Truly, Kaiba couldn't express how not necessary it was. He didn't have time for 'friends', and the notion of 'hanging out' with people seemed like a ridiculous waste of time, especially when he barely had enough time to spend with his brother. The only thing they had in common was Duel Monsters and Yugi had so far refused to play him unless there was an official tournament or dire circumstances. Or vague suggestions that if they were friends maybe they could play a friendly match. Seto wasn't interested.

Although Yugi didn't see it, it was unlikely they would ever be friends. Seto respected the runt, if needed to he would team up with Yugi (quite frankly, he would team up with no one else). But that wasn't the same as friendship. Seto acknowledged that the Duel Master's brain for strategy was one of the best; but his meek personality prevented that trait the ability to grow in the real world.

"What is it?" Seto asked, because Yugi hadn't gone away.

"It's just, Jou." Seto's eyes automatically flicked to the blond. He was moping against the pole-vaulting mat, not even pretending to do the laziest of stretches.

Seto looked back at Yugi. "Yeah. I see him. He's been hanging around me lately; you really should get a leash for him."

Yugi made a disapproving face at that. "I wish you'd stop putting him down all the time. He's a really good guy, I think if you two hung out you'd be able to see that too. I really think you should consider going out with him."

Seto narrowed his eyes. "I don't like being the topic of your merry group's gossip."

"No!" Yugi waved his arms in denial. "It's nothing like that. I was just concerned since Jou's energy is unusually low. You know, it's gotten around that he asked you out and he's been getting flack about it."

"Not surprisingly." Seto said.

"Well, so I was thinking, even if you said no it would be better to give Jou a definite answer."

Seto couldn't believe it. "What do you think I've been doing? I've said no countless times now, it's the mutt who's too stupid to get it."

Yugi glanced over to Jonouchi. "Oh." When he looked back at Kaiba he seemed more resolved. "He said you haven't given him a proper answer. Why not –"

Seto narrowed his eyes, "I thought you said you haven't been discussing me."

"Well, no with the group. I heard the rumors and asked Jou about it and he refused to tell me anything other than you wouldn't give him a proper answer."

"Well I have."

Yugi lapsed into silence and Seto thought the discussion was over.

"That doesn't make sense, he's still trying. He's a really good catch, why not give him a chance? Jou's loyal, he's always there for you if you need him, you know, he's great. I'm sure he'd make a great boyfriend."

Seto was well past the point where carrying on the conversation was of any benefit to him. "Yeah, for somebody else. A girl, perhaps."

"Kaiba – "

"Look, I don't know what you guys are playing at. The mutt has never said a kind thing about me. God knows that as a duelist he's plain pathetic. So there's no reason for me to believe, let alone humour, the mutt's feelings."

"Kaiba," Yugi had that determined spark in his eye, the optimistic one that implied a speech was coming that was supposed to be so awe-inspiring Seto would change his mind about a fundamental difference between them.

"Yugi, listen to me, my answer is simply no."

Yugi seemed to have a private debate in his head, his expression changed, then changed again, and then one more time. Honestly it was a bit disconcerting, but the runt was a strategic genius which meant he was afforded a couple irregularities. "But I still think you should give Jou a chance, you've only ever gone out of your way to shut him out."

"For good reason," Seto mumbled under his breath.

Yugi frowned, clearly not pleased by Seto's response. He looked over at Jonouchi and Seto did too, the mutt was still sitting depressed by the outdoor mats. But the answer was clear, or at least it was for Seto: Yugi can cheer his friend up and they can move on through the hurdles of life together. It was their problem, or Jonouchi's problem. They would just have to leave Seto out of it.

"I've never seen Jou so upset. You wouldn't have said something terrible to him, would you Kaiba?"

And now he was trying to guilt him. It wouldn't work. "Just the truth." Seto replied.

"Kaiba..." Yugi looked pensive, "It can't be helped if you don't return Jou's feelings or that you don't want to give him a chance, but you should let him down gently if you ever want to duel me again."

Seto couldn't believe it. "Is that a threat?"

Yugi clenched his fists. "I'm just asking you to be considerate of his feelings. I don't like to see my friends hurt and you could really hurt him, and sometimes you are a bit harsh. Can't you consider that it took him a lot of courage to ask you out and I'm sure he's given this his all. If it's not something you want then just, please, let him down in a way so that he can move on. Please."

"It's not my job to babysit the mutt's feelings. He can figure it out for himself." Seto's tone was absolute but Yugi looked ready to argue. "I can't believe neither of you can take no for an answer. If I was a girl this would be considered harassment."

Yugi grimaced. "Well, you aren't. So you better man up and give him an actual explanation and let him down the proper way, because I'm not dueling you until Jou has moved on. So don't make this any worse for him than it has to be!" Yugi stalked away to do his stretches with Honda.

Seto turned towards the mutt; he was still tucked up by the pole-vaulting mat, looking sad and pathetic. Well, let him mope. The sooner he got over his crush, or whatever it was, the sooner Seto's life could return to normal.

Besides, it was ridiculous for Yugi to suggest that it was somehow Seto's responsibility to cheer the mutt up; it was the mutt making things difficult for Seto.

* * *

As always it was a fast turn-around for Jonouchi's emotions. He had been quiet and mopey yesterday but was back to his cheerful self by this morning. Just last period the mutt was dragging his feet and ho-humming but now he was back to giving Seto less than subtle furtive glances; the ones that Seto had a hard time ignoring. Honestly, the mutt had just ended up where they had left off yesterday, before he had spouted all the bullcrap about wanting to date. Although now Seto knew the reason for the glances, he just didn't believe it at face value. There had to be more to it, and Seto didn't care to figure it out.

Class itself was uneventful, and Seto managed to respond to a series of e-mails and work out a programming kink for a KaibaLand haloprojection project, and he was ready to tackle whatever problems KaibaCorp would bring when he arrived at the office less than an hour from now. Still, Jonouchi kept looking at him, again, and it was still distracting; no less so because it was obvious he was working his nerve up to do something. Seto would prefer if the mutt would just go back to silently seething at him. It was the easiest relationship Seto thought they could have.

Of course there was Yugi's threat to consider. Or not consider. Seto had never been sympathetic of the feelings of those who had confessed to him before, and they were girls. Sure they ended up crying, but that was on them. They got over it. The mutt would too.

"Kaiba!" Jonouchi was at his desk the moment class finished. "I know you don't want to talk, but I really want to talk with you."

"What part of 'no' don't you understand? There's nothing to talk about." Seto said, truly exasperated now.

"Yeah, okay, I got it. You've said it and I heard you, 'no'. I just want to know _why_."

"I told you, because you annoy me." Seto replied, albeit flippantly.

"Kaiba, please?" The quiet desperation in the mutt's voice was pleasing. When Seto didn't give an immediate reply the mutt clapped his hands and bowed slightly with his eyes squinted shut to chant, "please, please, please."

This was definitely something new.

Seto glanced at the departing class and was delighted to know that some peers had seen Jonouchi behaving so subservient. And then Seto caught Yugi's eye and the Duel Monster Champion gave him an impatient hand gesture, like, 'this is it, don't mess it up.'

Seto looked back at the mutt; he was exactly as Seto had left him, half-bowed, and still whispering little pleases. Seto rolled his eyes. "Fine. You can talk to me on the way to my car. But that's it, you understand?"

Jonouchi's answering smile was aggravating. "Okay, let's do that."

* * *

Seto set a brisk pace which left the mutt trailing after him in a hurry. Jonouchi was having difficulty keeping up, even better, the halls were crowded and Seto could tell the dog couldn't stay by his side with all the people pushing past. It didn't take long to navigate through the halls and exit the building. "Hold up, Kaiba, we can't really talk like this."

"I can. As for you, time is ticking. Look, I can see my car."

The mutt dashed a few steps ahead. "Yeah but I thought we'd be walking not sprinting."

"My rules, my pace. And since you missed it, this was me giving you a chance to say whatever you've been stalking me about." They were almost across the front lawn already, and Seto's car was waiting by the curb.

"Stalking?! If I've been stalking you it's because you've been nothing but an ass."

"Time's up," Seto reached forward to open the car door but Jonouchi slapped his hand away and stood between him and the car.

"I'm not stalking you, but I will if you don't stop and have one fucking talk with me. I just want you to be honest because, dammit Kaiba! you've always told me exactly what you've thought of me! So just… just lay it on me!"

"Lay what on you? How you want me to believe you have _feelings_ for me? I'm not buying it so _fuck off!"_

Seto pushed Jonouchi out of his way.

Jonouchi shoved Seto back, blocking the car door once more.

They both reached for the others jacket collar and pulled the other forward at the same time, the resulting banging heads was a shock that neither had expected.

"Fuck you, moneybags!"

"Back off, mutt!"

Jonouchi tried to grab at Seto again but Seto swatted his hand away, and smirked. This. He had missed this.

"Why would you even think I'd be making this shit up!" Jonouchi barked, still not moving from the door he was guarding.

"Who knows what goes on inside of a dog's brain. But keep your half-baked plans to yourself, because unlike you, I don't care."

That stopped the mutt short. "Wait, wait. You think I'm plotting something?" He peered at Seto through his unruly bangs. "What would I gain by making a fool outta myself and tellin' ya my feelings?"

Seto didn't bother to reply. He had already explained that the mutt didn't have coherent thoughts.

"So you don't believe me?" Jonouchi persisted.

"I don't take anything you say seriously, why would now be different?"

" _Wait_ , is it because you don't like me, or that you don't think I mean it when I say I like you?" Jonouchi bit his lip. "'Cos, I like you, Kaiba."

Never in his life had he thought the mutt would say that and it took a second for Seto's head to wrap around the fact it had just happened. But it wasn't worth dwelling on, Seto blinked and the moment passed. "Our feelings don't match, so I'm telling you to back off and leave me alone."

Seto reached behind the mutt for the car door but Jonouchi grabbed his wrist. "Wait." He urged.

Annoyed Seto spat out, "What? What do you want now? This is starting to boarder on harassment." Seto ripped his wrist from Jonouchi's grasp, uncomfortable with the contact.

"It's just, I, um…" Jonouchi stammered, upset.

"Spit it out."Seto ordered.

"I…" Seto turned to glare at Jonouchi and was surprised to see the mutt look like he might cry.

Softer than he had intended Seto said, "What do you want, Jonouchi?"

Jonouchi had never been meek in his presence but he was staring at his shoes and his voice was aimed at the ground. Seto had thought he'd look up when he called the boy by his name, but he didn't. If anything he stared even harder at his shoes. "I just wanted you." Seto didn't reply. "And okay, so I'm not good enough to get that. But how could I mess this up so much? Is it because you hate me? I just thought that if there was a chance... Well."

"And if there isn't?"

"Then…" Jonouchi's shoes were well worn, and he was shifting his weight between his feet as if they were the most interesting thing to stare at. "Then I guess…. I just want to get over you?"

"Good, that makes the two of us. You do that."

"I _want_ to," he pleaded, and finally looked up, "but I just _can't_."

This didn't amuse Seto in the slightest. "Try harder."

"What? You think I wanted to confess to you?! Well, I didn't! I wanted to ignore these feelings, and I just can't. I can't. I didn't know what else to do to get you to believe me other than tell you and put it out into the open. So I'm telling you I like you and you won't even talk to me!"

"What do you think we're doing right now? Talking. Just like you wanted. So let's try this again, what is it you want from me, mutt?"

Jonouchi's gaze snapped to attention, and Seto was relieved to see anger there instead of sadness. Seto unconsciously tensed his body, ready for a fight, or more accurately he was ready to block any futile attempts the mutt made to overtake him. Instead determined honey-brown eyes stared him down and declared. "I want us to go on a date."

Seto couldn't prevent the scoff, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Hey. You asked, so hear me out. I get that you don't like me. And that you don't give a flying fuck about the people who like you, any of us! But I'm different. I actually know you, your damn conceited prickly holier-than-thou self. And I _still_ like you. So when I say I am a hundred percent certain that I'm _not_ gonna be able to roll outta bed tomorrow and just _not_ like you, you can take that as fact or harassment or however yur gonna frame it. So just do this one thing fer me and I'll leave you alone. I'll even promise."

"I don't take requests, mutt." Seto said, causing Jonouchi to growl. "Besides, how will a date with me make it easier for you?"

Jonouchi's cheeks seemed to tinge pink and the fight from earlier deflated some. "It's just, look; it was a long shot anyway. You'd have to be into guys. And you'd have to like me even a little. I get that it wasn't going to happen. Mostly. Sorta. But I want a memory. Just one. And then I'll move on and bury my feelings."

Honestly, how the dog's mind worked was a mystery. It sounded like a far-fetched solution to Seto. "That works things out for you rather nicely. But why should I? I see nothing that would benefit me from your ridiculous plan."

The mutt tapped his finger to his lips, obviously wracking his brain out to think. Tap. Tap. Tap. "Like I said, I'll leave you alone… or! One better, what if I swear to never talk to you again? Like, ever?"

Seto had to admit that was tempting. It would be like killing two dogs with one bone (an entertaining thought). But Seto's time was valuable and he didn't like to waste it in vain.

"Beg. Kneel before me and beg." Seto said it to push the blond, to see how someone like him – who was prideful for no reason – would react. In anger, it's always in anger. He would throw a punch, Seto was sure, because he didn't believe for a second that the mutt had feelings for him. This had to be an elaborate ruse, with the obvious angle to humiliate him. So how far would the mutt go? Would he humiliate himself? Saying please was easy, Seto wanted something more.

Jonouchi's body tensed, Seto watched as he clenched his jaw, swallowed audibly, stared off at Seto's shoulder with contempt. "You are the worst." Jonouchi said, as he dropped to his knees and put his hands and forehead on the ground. "The worst." He took a deep settling breath and then addressed the pavement that was an inch from his lips, "I beg you, please, okay? Please, Kaib', please go on a date with me…"

Seto's chest tightened. The mutt had to be lying, he couldn't possibly be sincere. Even if he was sincere, it didn't matter because this whole situation was ridiculous, nothing would come of it.

"And if I refuse?" Seto asked.

Jonouchi didn't respond right away, instead he kept his pose with his face to the ground, leaving Seto to wonder if the mutt had heard him. Then Jonouchi rolled over and stared at the sky. "You mean I'm down here for no reason… then thanks for nothing ya rotten bastard."

"I see." Seto stepped over Jounouchi and got into his car. The blond didn't grab at him, didn't even get up. Perhaps he had finally given up? Seto slammed the door and waited for the mutt to brush himself off and either leave or confront Seto again. He did neither. Seto didn't get it. _What_ was the mutt up to? Was it really possible the mutt actually did have feelings for him?

What about the mutt's offer to leave Seto alone? Was that worth exploring? It was… tempting. Not only that but Seto would benefit for years on something that would cost him just one day. Of course, giving the mutt any chunk of his time was a monumental waste, but getting the mutt out of his life and away from him permanently was quite appealing. And Mokuba was away on his field trip…

Still, there was the risk that Jonouchi's proffered feelings really were leading to Seto being at the butt end of some ridiculous joke. Seto was the president of the world's largest gaming corporation; he couldn't afford to be involved in some cheap humiliation scheme.

It was entirely possible.

Seto grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen, and quickly scribbled out the following before he changed his mind.

 _I, Jonouchi Katsuya, hereby acknowledge that Kaiba Seto will spend one day with me, no one will be aware of this meeting, not my friends, and certainly not any paparazzi. I will not speak of this day to anyone, I will not talk about it to my friends, I will not get drunk and 'let slip' any details, I will not tell the press any details. I acknowledge that Kaiba Seto has the right to a private life, and that he runs a multi-billion dollar company, that if I discuss his life to others that I could jeopardise the earnings and jobs of his employees. I am aware that if I do break my word, that if people are so much as aware of us having met up, that I will pay him a fine of_ _80,000 and agree to publicly denounce such an encounter, if required. In return for a day with Kaiba Seto, I agree to stay out of his way, permanently. I will stop staring at him in class, I will not seek him out for fights, I will not challenge him to duel monsters, I will not seek employment at his company, I will remove myself from Kaiba Seto's life in so far that I do not jeopardise my own education or interests. In short, I agree to behave in his presence. I understand that he has only agreed to give me his time and that he is under no obligation to pay for anything. I do not expect Kaiba Seto to take me traveling, to buy me clothes, or to use his money for my benefit. I agree to meet Kaiba Seto at the Domino City Park by the fountain at 11 am, tomorrow; if I am late I forfeit the right to Kaiba Seto's time but I still agree to never interfere with him again. When the day ends, Kaiba Seto will be under no obligation to spend his time on me, no matter how inconsequential. X_ ._

It was fast, it was cursory, and the language Seto had used was so dumbed down that the mutt would be able to understand and therefor obey. Seto opened his car door and Jonouchi, who hadn't bothered to get up, shifted just his eyes to Seto. "What? Gonna make me beg again?"

Seto dropped the paper above the dog. "Whazzit?" he said, bringing it up to his face, then reading the note furiously. Almost immediately Jonouchi was up and in Seto's face, and Seto stared him down, just waiting to see what the mutt would do. The pen in his hand got snatched, and the paper was thrust unto his face, and – AND THE MUTT USED SETO'S FOREHEAD TO SIGN. It happened in an instant, by the time Seto yanked the sheet away, Jonouchi was gloating with a smile. "If I knew it was this easy to get a date with the great Kaiba Seto, I woulda asked ya out ages ago." Seto spluttered. How _dare_ the mutt – "See ya at 11, yeah? Of course, yeah. We have a contract!"

Jonouchi was doing a little dance as Seto reached for his door and slammed it shut. "Take me to the office!"

Gods. What had he done?


	2. Fulfilling the Contract

Seto showed up at exactly 10:59 am and couldn't decide what it was he was feeling when he saw the mutt nervously waiting. Jonouchi was standing by one of the parks decorative light posts, staring pensively at the agreed upon park clock meeting spot. Something must have alerted him to Seto's presence because he looked at Seto and exclaimed, "You're here!" and quickly reduced the distance between.

"Gods know why." Seto mumbled.

He had failed to figure out Jonouchi's motive, so he decided to take the situation at face value, and assume the mutt really did only want 'a date'; though Seto was gall to be entertaining the notion at all.

"You look like shit." The words were out of his mouth before he could curb them. Jonouchi was wearing a nice pair of grey slacks, with a chain in the belt loops, two layers of shirts that complimented each other, and a vest. _Looks like he really did want to make a good impression_ , Seto thought. Surprisingly the mutt cleaned up rather well. He looked almost dashing. But all the great clothing in the world wouldn't be able to mask the puffy bags under his eyes. Seto would bet the blond hadn't got a wink of sleep last night.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep." Jonouchi confirmed. "Too excited about today, ya know?" Jonouchi looked at him with a coy and hopeful smile that was a little unsettling.

"Not really," Seto replied, and Jonouchi's smile waned. "Anyway, I'm here. I'm already regretting this, but I am here."

"Yeah!" And Jonouchi's eyes were alight again. "I think I'm breaking history. Just thinking that I actually got you to go on a date with me… makes me feel pretty amazing. I mean, yeah you were a dick about it, but, really Kaib'. Thanks for this."

Seto had nothing to say to that, certainly not 'you're welcome'. "So what are the plans for today?" He said instead.

"Ah, is there anywhere you want to go? Anything you wanna do?" Jonouchi asked eagerly.

Seto was sure the incredulousness he felt at being asked to plan their crappy date showed on his face, especially when he didn't even want to be on it in the first place.

"Woah, don't get your knickers in a knot! I was just checkin'. If you did we'd do that. But since you don't…" Jonouchi trailed off as if he was trying to be exciting, "Ta daa!" He held up two tickets to Kaiba Land.

"You are taking me to my own amusement park?" Seto really was incredulous now. "You know I can get in for free right? I _own_ the place. I _designed_ the place!"

Jonouchi stuffed the tickets into his back pocket. "Well duh, Kaiba, of course you can. But we are gonna be all incognito! That's the reason you aren't wearing yer jacket, right?" Jonouchi gave him a sly smile. Well, yeah, obviously Seto didn't want to be easily recognised, but he wasn't going to admit to the mutt that he was right about something.

"You ain't gonna be there on official business, and no one'll be pandering to your whims. That means you'll get to experience da place like everyone else does. And this way you'll get to see how amazing the place is, right? And!" Jonouchi continued, sensing Seto might disagree, "and you didn't want to spend any money on me, so look, see, I'm making an honest gesture here a'right? Not only am _I_ treating _you,_ but the money is going back into your pocket. And I can't possibly have ulterior motives to treating you because this is our last day together."

That shut Seto up.

Their last day, huh?

It would honestly be a relief, though something about the finality of it seemed to stick in Seto's chest.

Jonouchi looked expectant, waiting in anticipation. "You are really an idiot, you know that," Seto said.

"Yeah, but today I'm _your_ idiot." The mutt fluttered his eyelashes at Seto. "Besides, I was wracking my brain over what's the best dating places in Domino… and your place is the best. Uh, I mean, your amusement park is, not your house, err mansion, err, have I told you you look really hot without your jacket?" Jonouchi blushed and looked away. "Cos you do."

Seto doubted that. He must have looked average. It was his jacket that made him appear larger than life, without it he was just a teenager in black leather pants and a dress shirt. Plain, that's the image he thought he was presenting. But Jonouchi's rouge cheeks begged to differ.

"We should go then." Seto said, the quicker things happened, the quicker he could go home.

"Oh, actually, I was thinking we could just walk around the park some. You know, get an ice cream, talk…"

"Like we have anything to talk about." It was the truth. They really didn't have anything to talk about, let alone for an entire day. And Seto hated small talk.

"Get an ice cream then." The mutt looked around the park in earnest, when something caught his eye he grabbed Seto by the sleeve and yanked him along. Seto was so surprised by the mutt's action that he allowed himself to be dragged the short distance. "Wait right here!" And the dog was at an ice cream vendor ordering double scoops for the both of them.

When he hurried back, handing Seto a vanilla cone, Seto couldn't help but be contrary, "What if I don't like ice cream?"

Jonouchi licked at his cone, a triple chocolate fudge mess, and directed them towards a large oak tree. "I've seen you at the park with Mokuba so I figure, if you can stomach a cone with him, you can stomach a cone with me."

Jonouchi flopped down and spread out on the grass in the oak's shade. "And before you say you don't like vanilla, it's the only flavour I've seen you eat, so don't even try it." A grin spread across Jonouchi's face as he stared at the ice cream in his hand. "Man, I'm so happy we're doin' this."

Seto waited for the dog to elaborate but he didn't. He just licked his ice cream and avoided looking at Seto. He seemed at home wherever he went, and the grass of a park was no exception.

"Why?" Seto ground out, though he should have let the silence engulf them.

"Why what?" the dog replied, licking his cone in a swirl, trying to prevent the chocolate mess from dripping unto his hand.

Seto could feel Jonouchi's amusement at egging him on so he didn't bother asking again.

"Dunno." Jonouchi leaned back on the grass, likely sensing Seto's disinterest in playing that sort of game, "I guess, just 'cos I thought it'd be impossible, ya know?"

"Hn." Seto replied, finishing off his cone then mimicking Jonouchi and leaning back on the grass. The ground wasn't as comfortable as the mutt made it appear. Seto glanced at Jonouchi who was reaching up to the sky, a small smile on his lips. With the ice cream gone, and Jonouchi being unexpectedly quiet, Seto attempted to see what about the sky that Jonouchi found so fascinating.

He came up short. There was nothing. It was blue and dull. Sometimes the clouds moved, which was not terribly exciting. Worse, because they were under a tree all the leaves of green made the sky looked freckled. Although, perhaps Seto could concede the slight breeze felt nice.

"Have you ever had that feeling?" Jonouchi asked the sky. "About getting something impossible."

Seto supposed the mutt wasn't kidding about wanting to have an actual conversation today. But Seto didn't reply, even though he did know. He'd felt that way a lot when he was starting out with KaibaCorp, when he changed the future of Gozaburo's military operations into something harmless but still profitable, the making of children's games… whenever one of those business deals went exactly as he planned, when they shouldn't have, when he gained control of the corporate world even as society didn't acknowledge his place in the adult world... Yeah, Seto knew how it felt to make the impossible happen. It was a great feeling.

Seto let his mind wander as he stared through the leaves at the sky. Conquering the impossible was an amazing accomplishment, he remembered how great it had been in the beginning, before his responsibilities had become vast. He loved his work, he loved dominating the business world, but there was something special about doing it when no one expected you could. Now they knew, and he was marked as a threat, a force to be wary of. He enjoyed that too, but it was a separate feeling.

The silence between them had somehow become comfortable. Just when Seto thought he might be enjoying himself Jonouchi started to fidget. Clearly, the he had kept quiet long enough."I've always thought everything was possible for you, you know?"

Seto acknowledged that the mutt spoke, but stared at the unattractive canopy of green above.

"I don't think I'll be able to say this right" he continued, "but for me, it's like there are these huuuuge walls and every time I think I'm on the right path it turns out I've taken another wrong turn. Kinda like, my life has been this one big maze and I'm just stumblin' through it, repeating mistakes, getting turned around, unable to find my way."

"But when I think of you, I think it's the same maze but you've built this ladder, like you didn't want to do things the way people expect ya to, so you stand atop everything, seeing all the directions and picking the best course. Actually… I use'ta get real mad when I thought about it like this because it felt like you cheated. Like, you just bypassed all the hurdles that make my life difficult and – and – oh shit. What am I saying? Sorry! I just, I want you to know, I really think you are amazing."

What was Seto supposed to say to that?

"And, and like, and I know you can make things happen, and that's why you're so amazing. But I wanted you ta know that I can make things happen too."

Seto withheld a snort, but couldn't resist saying, "Please, what have you ever accomplished?"

"I'm on a date with you." Jonouchi was quiet again; shy. Seto could almost feel the embarrassment roll off the blond, but as always the mutt rallied himself quickly and nudged closer until their elbows touched. Seto didn't pull away, and the mutt stopped talking. This time they really did stare at the sky in silence. Seto was unsure what to do with a quiet mutt, but he figured it was the most enjoyable version to deal with.

* * *

Seto woke to the sounds of kids playing which was peculiar; why would there be kids around him? He had never fallen asleep in a public space before, well, at least not without a bodyguard or two, or unless being 'out in public' meant the privacy of his car while he travelled. Soft breathing to his right reminded Seto that Jonouchi was with him, still dozing, and curled towards his companion without touching him. A sleeping mutt was not rare at all, but having him sleep with only Seto for company was.

Seto wished he had a permanent marker on him… or then again, maybe not. If the mutt had marker all over his face it would only draw attention to their 'date'. Which Seto still couldn't believe he had agreed to. But it didn't matter, because today was not officially happening, and Seto wanted no proof of it except for Jonouchi's faulty memory. Sure, Seto could leave, but that would jeopardise an entire lifetime of being free of the mutt.

Seto shifted to get a look at the blond and snickered. There was actual drool escaping Jonouchi's mouth! Seto reached out, intending to flick the mongrel on the nose, but his hand didn't obey and he found his thumb slowly caressing the mutt's cheek instead. Softer than it looked. It turned out that a quiet mutt was definitely the best.

Jonouchi opened just one eye as if to peek at who was touching him, and immediately he was awake, and pushing Seto away, and backing towards the trunk of the tree. "Wha-ra-ah?!"

"Well, that's an overreaction if I've ever seen one." Seto said, as he slowly pushed himself up, and moved nearer to the startled blond. "Seems you don't like it when I touch you." Jonouchi's reactions were always so over-the-top that Seto couldn't help but think they were genuine. And having Jonouchi flinch from his touch ruined his mood.

Just because he could Seto reached out again, to test the mutt's reaction. "Hands off!" Jonouchi swatted Seto's hand then backed up as much as he could into the mighty oaks trunk.

Seto was immediately irate. "You said you liked me," he accused, "so why don't you want me to touch you?" Seto gave the mutt a hard glare, then reached out and cupped both Jonouchi's cheeks in his hands, purposefully stepping into and invading the mutt's personal space. With his face trapped Seto forcibly shifted Jonouchi's head to align with his own and stared into Jonouchi's honey-brown eyes as hard as he would to intimidate experienced business men. Greater men than the mutt have fallen to pieces when forced to deal with a pissed off Kaiba Seto.

"Back up, will ya!? Let go!" Jonouchi panicked but Seto held his face still, despite the mutt's struggle, and watched it get redder and redder. "Isn't it obvious?" The mutt gripped Seto's wrists and tried to push Seto away, but failed. "Seriously, let go! Why do you have to be a bastard all the time?!"

Seto wasn't listening, he should have known better than to trust what the mutt said, even for a minute. "If you like me, why would my touch repulse you? Wouldn't you _want_ me to touch you?"

"Re-repulse me? Why would you think – are ya dense? Let go!" Jonouchi managed to break free and he immediately ducked to the other side of the mighty oak's trunk.

Seto was livid. He walked around the tree to find the dog was slumped at the roots with his face in his hands. Most people would crouch down to chat with someone so distressed, but the mutt had never been worth his time.

"Give me one good reason," Seto demanded. And he waited. Staring as Jonouchi hid his face but didn't reply. "Well."

Jonouchi peeked from his hands then hid behind them again."IsosIikyu."

"Come again, I didn't catch that." Seto said, not in the mood for games.

"I said!" Jonouchi ground out, while sort of removing his hands from his face to stare up at Seto, "it's _because_ I like you!"

That didn't make sense at all. Why would Jonouchi not want Seto to touch him if he did like him? If anything, wouldn't it make the other happy? Seto glared down at the mutt intent on making him explain how that could possibly make sense – and then it clicked. Seto's eyes took in Jonouchi's ears, the pieces of his cheeks not hidden by his hands, and the tip of his collar bone: all rouge.

Jonouchi was blushing!

"It's embarrassing, okay? You know how I feel, and I know how you feel, so please don't do that. I really do like you; surely you understand what it's like to have the person you like touching you…"

Seto didn't. He found love, in general, irrelevant. He found most people annoying and a waste of his time. Even when he found someone he did like, he just ignored it. Touching them had never been a prerogative. In fact, he was more likely to push them away, not pull them closer.

"Fine." Seto ground out. "Let's go to my amusement park. We've wasted enough time here." Seto was unsure how to handle a blushing and distressed mutt, so he walked away, trusting the mutt would follow.

He didn't though.

Or at least Seto didn't think he was. He had stormed away expecting the mutt to follow, but he had walked what must have been half the park and there was no indication that the mutt actually was trailing behind him. For some reason it felt like if he slowed down, or turned around to see if the dog was following, he would lose. Seto didn't even know what he'd lose, so he just barreled forward and hoped he didn't look ridiculous stomping around the park alone.

If Seto had left the mutt whilst on their date… would the contract be forfeit?

Seto had better things to do anyway…

Why wasn't the mutt following?

"Wait up, ya jerk!"

Seto didn't wait; he kept his pace the same for a couple steps before he glanced over his shoulder. Jonouchi was finally behind him, his breathe coming out in little puffs. He must have chased Seto down after calming his own nerves – which meant Seto had indeed walked the park alone.

"Yo, seriously Kaiba, wait up." A quick glance behind told him that Jououchi had stopped when he had called out and Seto had kept walking.

Jonouchi gave a wide smile when he saw Seto now waiting for him. "You took me by surprise, sorry, I'm okay now. 'Sides, ya went the wrong way, we ain't goin' to the theme park just yet. I wanna take you somewhere else." Jonouchi walked over, closing the distance between them again, then reached up, hesitated, and grabbed Seto's sleeve, then pulled him back the way Seto had come. The sleeve, that was interesting, it was a common way to walk with someone without actually holding their hand. But again Jonouchi let go of his sleeve almost immediately, and stayed one step ahead. "This way." Seto evened out their gaits. As they walked side by side, he was surprised to notice that the mutt's ears were still red.

* * *

Seto stared up at the arcade. "Come on, don't just stare at it." Jonouchi pushed him inside. The building was… cleaner than expected. And the arcade had two floors: interactive games like Dance Dance Revolution, basketball, air hockey, the Claw, were on the main floor. The atmosphere was one of a carnival, the room itself was dark but all the games seemed to light up the space with a startling spectrum. The only problem was, the music was just loud enough they would have to raise their voices to communicate. Not ideal for a date, but then again it wasn't like Seto _wanted_ to talk with the mutt.

"This way!" Jonouchi shouted, tugging at Seto's sleeve again as he excitedly ran down a flight of stairs. The basement was dimly lit, but there was row upon row of old monitors lined up on long tables, some likely directly hooked up to each other. The music was softer down here, and arcade games lined the longest wall. By the stairwell there was a food bar that also served drinks.

"Like it?" Jonouchi beamed, clearly expecting Seto to be impressed.

"Hn." He replied.

"Knew it!" Jonouchi declared, pleased. "Want a drink? I'm gonna get a soda."

"I can get my own drink." _Mutt._ It was on the tip of Seto's tongue, but he didn't say it.

"Yeah, you coooould. But that wouldn't really make this a date, would it? More like, two friends just chilling together. Well, I guess that's not likely either, anyway, what can I get ya?"

Seto quickly scanned the menu on display over the counter, and picked the most expensive drink he saw. "Milkshake then, chocolate," he added just to be contrary.

"Chocolate?" The mutt opened his mouth as if to comment further but seemed to think better of it. "Will do!" He turned to place their orders but whipped back around. "Wait, I forgot." He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out two bags of coins. "Here. One's for you and one's fer me. Doesn't matter which as they are even. I figured you'd wanna pummel my ass." Seto's eyes widened in the same second it took the mutt to process his words, " – at some games. Cos I know how much you like to try to beat me at things! Heh heh heh. Try to… get it? 'cos you won't be able to. Ah, I'm gonna go get those drinks. You wait right here, count yer tokens and come up with a strategy or something, you like that sorta thing, yeah? Uh, yeah, be right back."

As soon as the mutt scurried away Seto let out a quiet laugh.

The mutt always had been entertaining.

* * *

"You cannot be serious!" Jonouchi cried, for the fifth time that game. The two had spent the early afternoon eating nachos and crisps while they combated each other through the rows of old arcade games. "Come on Kaiba, there's no way you've never played Final Fight before! How could you possibly beat me! I had the highest score!"

"Had was right! And my score now triples yours."

"What?! No, noo!" Jonouchi was completely whingeing. "Come on, how am I supposed to reclaim my kingship with those two extra 0's attached to the scoreboard. Oh man. What gives!?" He was ruffling his hair as if trying to get oxygen to his brain. All he accomplished was messing up the mop on his head.

Seto shrugged. "As soon as you can adjust your reflexes to the limitations of these old games it becomes pretty simple to figure out the attack patterns intended for each villain class. Think about it, they are all designed to be defeated by your character, so you really just need to figure out what the designer intended and go from there."

The mutt was blowing air at his bangs and huffing. "I just can't believe how thoroughly you trashed me. Ugh, it kills me that I'm not gonna get another chance at beating you, but just you wait Kaiba, I'm gonna figure out those combo's too and I'm gonna beat your score!"

Seto scoffed. "That'll be the day."

"Yep! It's going to happen! Come back one day and see!"

They were all fired up, bantering with each other, but with the last of the coins already used, and the winner clear, an awkward silence settled around them. How did the mutt get Seto to go along at his pace? He hadn't even noticed he was enjoying himself until the gaming stopped.

"Well, that's enough of that." The dog declared. "We're out of tokens so we better get moving."

"Let me guess," Seto deadpanned as he got up to go, "We aren't going to Kaiba Land because there's yet another thing you have planned first."

"Nope! It's time for Kaiba Land!"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"You're sure?" Seto deadpanned, trying to regain his normal composure.

"Uh huh!"

"Fine." Seto pulled out his cell and hit speed dial for Roland. "It's me, come pick m–"

"Woah!" The mutt grabbed his phone, "cancel that," he said into the phone and then hung up. "Whaddya doing?"

"Getting us a lift. What are _you_ doing?" Seto snatched his phone back and felt his mood return to his usual cool indifference. "Last I checked you only know how to ride a bike."

"Well, yeah, but what does that – You ain't showing up ta the park as Seto Kaiba, remember? We're going on a date. No big billowy entrances and no company cars. Or limo's. Definitely no limo's."

"I'm not riding on the back of your bike, mutt. So how do you propose we get there?" Seto wasn't joking. He'd rather walk. Not that he would, he'd just take a helicopter. He could meet the blond there or just go home.

"I know, alright. I meant we'd go the normal way."

"Yeah, that's why I said a car." Seto thought on it and added, "Don't tell me you want to go in a taxi?" Someone's public car? Seto couldn't think of anything less appealing.

"No, man." Seto cringed at that. "Bus!"

Well, leave it to the mutt to find new ways to torture billionaires. Seto spent large portions of his day getting from one point to another as quickly and efficiently as possible. Busses were none of those things. They were filthy, slow, and filled with people who were unable to acquire better transport for themselves. In short, busses were for the dredges of society.

"There are more efficient ways to get around." Seto pointed out. Quite reasonably. Because if he didn't want to travel via taxi, why would he go on a bus? He had his own jet; he could get himself wherever he needed to in short bouts of time. And he _hated_ wasting time. The mutt was ridiculous. They would fight, get into an argument, and maybe the mutt would get so upset that the date would end and Seto could leave.

As predicted Jonouchi's heckles started to rise. "You're the one who wanted this date to have nothing to do with your money, remember, that means your limo is out. And all of your cars are out too." Yep, the mutt was definitely taking offense. "So what? It's too plebeian for you to take the transit like the rest of us? I've already – " he stopped short and sighed. "I planned the route out and got us tickets."

"Oh, well, then by all means." Seto said sarcastically.

"Why not!" Jonouchi asked.

"It's still a waste of time." Seto said, and meant it. The very idea was upsetting.

"Well I can't help that. I don't have a car." Jonouchi reasoned.

Seto just lifted his cell phone and dangled it.

"I don't have the money to pay your stupid fee for breaking the contract either. You're the one who wanted me to do this date on my resources. The bus is my resource." How annoying. Seto could make the exception but he needed the blond to strictly adhere to the contract and making any part of it seem optional in Jonouchi's mind could later lead to disaster.

"Fine, it's your date so lead the way." That's what he got for doing something as ridiculous as going on a date with the mutt in the first place.

Jonouchi frowned at him, but they made their way back up the stairs and out to the street in stony silence. "This way," Jonouchi directed. Seto once again stayed in step with the mutt rather than let him walk ahead but the atmosphere remained tense and neither spoke again until they got unto the bus, an uncomfortable 15 or so minutes later.

* * *

It had taken one bus to pick them up and deposit them downtown, another bus to get from downtown to a halfway point, and finally they caught the Kaiba Land shuttle. Seto had been in a foul mood for the duration.

He hated people. He hated listening to their inane conversations and he hated smelling their body odor (especially as a collective whole). And he hated how bumpy and _slow_ the whole process was. It had taken them just over an hour! What a waste of time! It was a 20 minute car ride in bad traffic. And Seto loathed to waste time. And the mutt just sat there, looking out the window.

Well no, that wasn't true. It hadn't taken Seto long to figure out the dog was actually looking at the reflection in the glass to steal glimpses of 'his date'. Every now and then Jonouchi would bite his lip, but the second he noticed Seto looking, the mutt was stoic again.

The blond had tried to make small talk during the trip but Seto wasn't in the mood; they were moving so _slowly._ In fact, every time the bus stopped to let yet another passenger on Seto could feel his scowl deepening.

"Lighten up, Kaib'. I bet you don't even 'member the last time you were on a bus." Ah, another bout of small talk. That was sure to brighten Seto's day.

"That is an idiotic point. My being on a bus yesterday would have no relevance to how much it is irritating me today." Seto pointed out.

"Yeah, but, you probably don't even take the bus so you don't see the good points."

"Like there are any." Seto bit out. "Wait, if you tell me some daft thing like it helps to save the environment then be warned: I don't care."

"Well, sure, there is that. I meant we get to spend time together, just sittin', ya know? Like, when was the last time you gotta do something so insanely ordinary as takin' da bus?"

Was the mutt inferring Seto didn't do average things? Seto's scowl deepened again. "Yesterday. I count going to a plebeian senior high school as my 'average' inclusion into general society."

"Err, okay, then well, what I was sayin' was, when else would't be so commonplace for two blokes to sit close to each other in public?" He said, trying for mischievousness.

"We can sit together in a car. And we wouldn't _have_ to worry about people looking at all."

Jonouchi just smiled, humoring him. "Where's your sense of adventure? We are _in public_ ," Seto snorted at that, he hated the public, "we _could_ discreetly hold hands." On cue Jonouchi had nudged his hand closer between them.

"And why would I want to do that?" Seto made a point to notice the mutt's hand and then keep his hands exactly where they were, crossed in annoyance.

Jonouchi shrugged, retracted his hand, and stared at the window for the rest of the bus trip without talking again.

Which suited Seto perfectly, he _liked_ quiet.

* * *

Kaiba Land as a ticketed guest… was different. Not just that the lineups were aggravating (because they were), but because Jonouchi's mood had turned sombre. Seto had known there was no point interacting with the mutt, they had stumbled across but one difference of opinion and now they had no way to get back to their fake truce. Or whatever it was they had been doing all day.

The only other person Seto had attended his park with was Mokuba, and Mokuba was always excited to join Seto whenever possible. After business was done his little brother would drag Seto through the park, ask about new features and comment on the things he liked or didn't care for. Even if Seto didn't appear to be listening, as would get dragged about and Mokuba would prattle on, asking questions, making comments, listening to answers; it was fun.

Even when it _appeared_ that Seto wasn't listening to his lil' brother, he was. He just enjoyed the opportunity to behave like a big brother, and was already thinking about implementing the changes Mokuba was talking about, how to do it, what would be required, when it could get done. Mokuba was likely the only person to understand Seto, he never got angry for the 'mmm hmm's', rather the next time they came back to the park Mokuba would exclaim at the changes. It was easy, they understood each other. And Mokuba's happiness was infectious.

But there was no excited Mokuba today.

Just one disgruntled Jonouchi Katsuya. Seto had been displeased at having to wait for the entire bus to get off before them because the mutt had sat them at the very back. They then had to wait in line, the back of the line, to give their tickets to get in. Rather, Jonouchi gave the tickets as Seto stood just to the side and slightly turned away. Not that he was worried that the ticket master would recognise him; he rarely came through the front door and could always tell his employee to keep the information to himself.

But he needn't have bothered considering anything ticket related at all. Jonouchi no longer seemed to care about their 'discreet adventure' in Kaiba Land. Which, really, was a poor choice if he was following Seto's contract to keep the date hidden. There was a statue of himself here, jacket or no jacket, and hundreds of employees, some of which he'd personally talked with. Not to mention a hoard of children who had probably watched his duels on TV. It was a ridiculous discreet date spot, and now Jonouchi wasn't even into his own little ruse.

Which had been the whole point of taking the stupid bus in the first place.

Which meant the whole bus ride _really had been_ a waste of time. They should have taken the car and avoided the whole ordeal.

Once inside the park Seto had expected the mutt to pick himself up and put on that too-ready smile he had been making for most of the day. Instead the mutt avoided looking at him, even when he asked Seto where he wanted to go. Seto had been to the park enough times that the place was familiar, not wondrous, so he told the mutt to pick their destination which had resulted in them walking the place for over twenty minutes of silence, now awkward silence, and aimless wandering.

The date had turned sour and it was in no way Seto's responsibility to 'fix it'. He should let it be a disaster, let the mutt have an awkward memory of dating Seto. It had been obvious to Seto from the start that they wouldn't be able to get along. In fact, this was the best way for Seto to get the mutt to truly leave him alone, today and forever.

"Pick a line, mutt."

Seto had tried for a direct confrontation, and sure enough Jonouchi's head whipped up, startled, either because Seto had called him a mutt for the first time during their date or because Seto had spoken at all. But Seto was wrong, Jonouchi wasn't in the mood to quarrel, he noticed for the second time in two days that Jonouchi's eyes were moist, not that he could be faulted, what with Jonouchi staring at his feet since they had arrived.

Jonouchi didn't comment on the nickname, letting it ring heavy between them.

Apparently the blond had been lost in thought, which was impossible, because the mutt didn't think. "Sorry, Kaib'" And he smiled what Seto would deem a clearly fake smile. "Let me seeeee," Jonouchi made a big show of looking around. "Let's go to…. This one." Jonouchi started to walk towards what was surely a random selection; without Seto.

Seto gritted his teeth. Of all the stupid things to irk his temper, the mutt's fake smile shouldn't have been on the list. He strode forward, grabbed Jonouchi by his sleeve (a gesture that had been suspiciously absent just now), and harshly tugged him in the opposite direction. "I've decided we should go on this one."

The wide-eyed look on the blond's face soothed Seto's irritation. At least he remembered that Seto was there. "Wha?" Was all the blond could manage as Seto pushed him into line. They waited in baited silence. Jonouchi kept staring at the place on his sleeve that Seto had touched, and then back at Seto, and the sleeve, and Seto, as if trying to reconcile the event as true. Eventually, he just turned to face the lineup, but even so, Seto noted his cheeks had gotten suspiciously warm again.

"The Ferris Wheel?!" Jonouchi exclaimed when their line had gotten close enough to the ride to determine what it was. He stared at Seto incredulous. "Why are we at the Ferris Wheel? Your office is like, twenty times higher!"

"Just get in." Seto pushed the blond into their compartment and waited for the door to close.

"Erm." The blond mustered, as Seto sat across from him in the small space.

"Your articulation knows no bounds."

"What are we doing?"

"Don't be obtuse. We are sitting."

When the mutt just stared at him as if Seto was insane he made it a point to give Jonouchi a pointed stare… and then scooted over, leaving space beside him. "Come here."

"Ahhhhh?" Jonouchi tugged on a strand of his hair, presumably to give his body something to do besides obey Seto's command.

Seto counted to three, when the mutt still didn't make to move, he let his irritation show on his face and made to move himself, to reclaim the space he had cleared for the blond, but Jonouchi was beside him within the instant, and the whole compartment wobbled with the sudden motion. It was enough for Jonouchi to lose his balance and he half fell into Seto.

"Sorry!" The blond scooted away to give Seto space, decided he had given too much space, and scooted back.

Seto sighed. "You are exhausting. Here." Seto made it a point not to look at what he was doing, but he lifted his hand up in open invitation. After a pause he wiggled his fingers. Of course, he was an impatient man and Jonouchi didn't immediately understand the gesture.

"You wanted to hold my hand." Seto was still staring out the window when Jonouchi's warm hand slowly pressed into his. He could feel Jonouchi's awe-struck gaze stick to Seto's purposefully impassive face; even so, out of the corner of his eye, Seto saw a real smile blossom. And it was enough.

"Thanks Kaiba." Jonouchi said, and he hesitantly inched closer until their shoulders almost touched.

They didn't speak for the rest of the ride, and Seto found that despite the clammy hand in his, the ride wasn't terrible.

* * *

"Let's go to this one next!" Seto groaned as Jonouchi pointed out the third and final haunted house. They had been on a handful of rides since the ferris wheel, and most of them equated to the two sitting next to each other. Seto preferred these rides because Jonouchi didn't try to hold his hand again and they just sat together. But the haunted houses presented Jonouchi with the completely logical excuse to grab unto Seto. And Seto disliked people touching him. Especially the mutt.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle it? It's already gotten dark." Seto pointed out.

Jonouchi smiled an owlish smile and grabbed Seto by the sleeve as he queued for the chance of horror.

"It won't be that bad, 'sides, this one is duel monsters! I've been looking forward ta it the most!"

Seto smirked. Anything related to duel monsters had the Kaiba seal of approval, which meant that both him and Mokuba had planned the attraction. This haunted house was a creature maze of themed rooms and sections. There was 27 rooms in total, and though the rooms never changed themselves, the paths to the rooms could shift, guaranteeing a different experience each time. The maze wasn't designed to have people go through all the rooms in one visit, on average people could experience5 to 8 rooms, give or take on how they chose to explore, and depending on their age. Seto had had fun implementing his hologram technology to bring the monsters to life, but if people knew that every creature was a hologram the fear factor would diminish, so Seto also had humanoid monsters walking around in costumes and makeup such as the Earl of Demise and Dark Necrofear (amongst others).

Seto had been through the maze plenty of times, as he was instrumental to the scare tactic used, and he had no doubt that going through the maze – much like the entire day – would be a waste of his valuable time. But perhaps watching the mutt would be entertaining? Seto had always been one for the flare of dramatics and he felt that he didn't disappoint when his group got ushered into the spacious starting room after the rules and safety measures had been explained at length.

"A graveyard, Kaiba, could you be any more predictable?" Jonouchi leaned in closer than necessary in a bid to keep his voice down so no one else in their group would hear him.

"Funny you should say that after being terrified in the other haunted houses."

"I wasn't." Jonouchi glared at Seto, Seto raised an eyebrow back. "I wasn't!" With all the subtlety of a sasquatch the mutt pushed his way through the group, storming off in any which direction. Kaiba smirked; with his arms still crossed he strolled after the dog.

"This is stupid, nothing is even happening. It's just a graveyard. With dirt, and graves, and spooky trees and fog. And – wait, what was that noise? Let me guess, zombies?" Jonouchi was walking backwards now, unafraid that something scary would happen while he was talking to his date; he didn't even notice the Purgatorial Sage emerge out of the fog. "So lame, Kaiba. I bet there's nothing here; we should just find the way to the next room and save ourselves from this boredom."

Someone screamed from behind Seto and his eyes darted from the Purgatorial Sage to the commotion, the rest of their group had followed them and were pointing at the duel monster standing just behind the mutt. Damn. Seto had looked away and the Sage was programmed to teleport within the mist in random areas, but disappear when the first person to have seen it breaks eye contact. Jonouchi yelped and twisted where he stood, but there was nothing there. "There's nothing there." He said, needlessly.

"Always stating the obvious." Seto commented in turn.

"Shut it!" Jonouchi seemed suspicious of the small crowd that had followed them. "Come on, let's find the door." He grabbed Seto by his sleeve and then pulled him along, likely just wanting to be alone with him. "Wait, what was that. Did you see something in the fog?" It had never escaped Seto's notice that Jonouchi liked to talk big, but frightened easily.

Seto didn't answer, he hadn't heard a sound, but it could be a number of things. "I thought I saw… I don't even know, you know what, let's just change directions. Right Kaiba? Uh… Kaiba?" Seto smiled, he had deliberately walked away from the mutt until the fog had swallowed him. It was no matter; Jonouchi was so loud that Seto wouldn't be able to lose him.

"Kaiba?"

Seto withheld a chuckle.

"Is that you!"

There was sudden movement coming from the direction of Jonouchi's voice.

"Seriously Kaiba, this isn't funny. I thought we were on a date… Kaiba?" Seto wished the mutt would stop screaming his name like that, it didn't matter how obtuse other people were, or how much his fashion sense played a part in his social image, if Jonouchi kept screaming his name people would catch on.

"There you are!" Something in the fog lounged forward… away from Seto. "Gotchu!" Jonouchi yelped, "Nyaa! You ain't Kaiba!" For fuck's sake, Seto needed to get the mutt a muzzle, just to shut him up. This was his park, how thick-headed was the mutt, seriously.

But of course Jonouchi hadn't grabbed Seto; he had taken the wrist of a young teen with blue hair. "Uh, sorry! Sorry, thought you were someone else." Jonouchi dropped the guy's wrist. Seto stayed just far enough from Jonouchi and the teen to watch the exchange play out.

The guy didn't seem too bothered by the sudden manhandling; he lifted his head up slowly, gradually taking Jonouchi's presence into account. He was shorter, likely only a couple years younger. "I came here with my friends…"

"Yeah, **I somehow managed to lose my friend too!** " Jonouchi said that last part a bit too loudly to be sincere. "But, are you alright? You seem a bit outta it."

"I'm fine, I think I've lost track of time though. I came in during the morning tour and haven't been able to find any of my friends since."

"Err, they're probably out front waitin' for ya by now."

"No, they wouldn't leave me behind. They aren't like that. They're my friends." His tone was so crestfallen that Seto watched as he continued, "You think they left me?"

"Naw, of course not." Jonouchi was now placating the teen. "They're prob'ly with security."

"No. I told them I wouldn't leave without them. Hey, you said you lost your friend too? Why don't we team up, we can find our friends together!"

"You getting' creeped out? It's just fog and earth. Look," Jonouchi kicked some dirt around. "Just a scare tactic. I bet Kaiba waters the ground just to make the air damp." Jonouchi laughed nervously, and continued to toe the earth with his shoe.

"Stop it, you're upsetting him." The teen said, shoving Jonouchi a bit.

"Him?" Jonouchi looked down; he had been kicking the earth on one of the very obvious graves. "Eee!"

"Get off, get off, get off!" The young teen fell to the ground where Jonouchi had been standing and put his ear to the earth. "Oh, you've done it now! He's pissed!"

"Look, unless Kaiba has bodies buried –" Jonouchi didn't get to finish his sentence because the blue-haired boy jumped up and thrust his arms into the air, magenta streams flew from his hands into the grave. At once the ground began to vibrate, the graves shook, and ahalf-rotted zombies pushed and clawed their way out of their mounds, all across the room.

"Nnya!"

Seto couldn't help it; the look on the mutt's face was _priceless_! Seto chuckled.

"I swear, Kaiba, I can hear you laughing!"

Jonouchi marched up to him and Seto was betting he would get an earful, but when the mutt got to him he paused and gave Seto a fond look. "Come on; let's see what else you have in store for me." Jonouchi turned around and Seto followed one step behind as the Skull Conductor made his appearance and a bunch of disintegrating ghosts zoomed right through them. "NYA!" Jonouchi yelped, grabbing unto his arm really tight, and Seto laughed out loud.

* * *

"Man Kaiba, I nearly had a heart attack when the Doomkaiser Dragon started moving in that small room, I mean, I knew you were evil, but that's on a whole other level." The haunted house journeyed through the graveyard which lead to the inside of a large mansion, the mansion itself was locked so they had to find the cellar door and eventually explore the dungeon of the mansion. They get chased from the house into a dark forest where a dragon had been waiting for them. Of course the whole thing was just a hallogramed building with floors layered on top of each other, but the scripted actors really made the journey worthwhile. "When did you even have time to make that?"

"That? It was for fun. I planned the details last spring, mostly during Chrono's lectures, besides all the technology is external so it's nothing compared to the VR's I've been developing. I managed to get the whole thing up and running for a Halloween special, though honestly the deadline had been a bit tight."

"Wait, you seriously didn't ignore Ms. Chrono's class, didja? That teacher is known as the Wicked Witch of Expel."

Seto shrugged. "She knows better than to mess with me and I'm an honour student so she doesn't have the authority to expel me."

"Yeah but –"

"Please, she's a two-faced bitch who is blatantly in love with herself, her actions don't even have the ruse of the education system behind them, and she came unto me within the first week of being in her class, of course she didn't take the rejection well. So me, working on my laptop while she talked about herself in class, not a problem."

"Wait, can she even do that?"

"What? Not teach a class? Apparently."

"No, no. I meant, make a pass at a student?"

"Legally? No. Which I reminded her of. Strongly. What? Why are you smiling?"

"Nothin'."

Seto tsked, "You think you are so lucky, to have a date with me."

Jonouchi's smile widened and Seto saw teeth. "Yep. That sounds about right. You _are_ the most eligible bachelor of the city."

Seto turned those words over in his head. There was a magazine article that had listed Domino's most available men, and as a multi-billionaire in charge of his own company, a mansion, and barely any family to fight for inheritance – combined with his youth, and continued assurance of success, Seto had been the top pick for the year. Which was also why Seto didn't trust people. Everyone has an objective. "Is that why you wanted to go on this date?" Seto asked.

Jonouchi looked away and fiddled with his hands. "Naw. I just know ta appreciate when good things come my way. I'm not entirely stupid, ya know?"

"Hn." Seto wasn't satisfied with that answer but going through the interactive haunted house took about the same time as watching a movie and now the park was now closing. Tons of people were crowding to get out, which meant large noisy crowds. In the large crowd conversation ceased to be an option, not to mention the buses would also be crowded and loud as hell. Seto slowed down, not eager to join the masses, and Jonouchi matched his pace without complaint.

Even so, it didn't take long for the crowd to push their way through the gates, with Seto and Jounouchi in tow. On the other side was a large cement area, where people could lineup to get into the park, and now where they could wait while busses filled up in droves.

Seto thought Jonouchi was going to push him into one of the lines but instead he grabbed Seto's sleeve and yanked him out of the crowd altogether. "Come on, I saw a bench behind some hedges this way, it's a little out of sight of the busses but a better place to wait for the crowds to thin." Seto let Jonouchi lead the way, though of course he knew where the benches were. Besides the main gate, he had a couple sitting areas just to the side so people would have some variety in meet-up places.

They sat and things became immediately awkward. Seto could tell that Jonouchi couldn't decide on an acceptable distance between them, worse, Jonouchi's smile had that touch of sadness again.

"It doesn't look like you got much sleep last night." Seto reached out and caressed his thumb on Jonouchi's face, just under his eye, but Jonouchi shied away from his touch. Still, it was an improvement from earlier.

"That obvious?"

Seto let his hand drop to his lap. "This is what you wanted. One memory. Don't get upset now that you've gotten it."

"Yeah," Jonouchi cast his eyes down. "Thanks Kaiba. I really did have fun today." It looked like Jonouchi wanted to say more, but he kept his mouth shut.

They sat in silence, and both looked anywhere but at each other.

"Um. Kaiba?"

"Yeah." He turned back to look at the mutt.

"Could we hold hands again?"

Seto evaluated the mutt, debated saying no, but shrugged instead. One last time. He opened his hand and Jonouchi's cool hand laced fingers with his own. Jonouchi wasn't sweaty this time, but perhaps that was due to the coolness in the air now that the sun had set.

"Can I…" Jonouchi inched closer, "can I lean on you?" Seto was about to say no to that too, but again opted to say nothing; the blond had been grabbing at his arm all day anyway. Jonouchi held his breath and rested his head on Seto's shoulder. When Seto didn't push him away he said, "Thanks. I mean it."

Seto stared at the edge of the crowd still in view, and listened to Jonouchi's breathing. The mutt didn't say anything more and Seto didn't feel like jostling the blond by moving. But when he heard Jonouchi's breath change to relaxed sleep Seto shifted and leaned his head on the mutt's. Jonouchi smelled like honey and lemon zest. Seto felt calm and content.

And tomorrow the mutt would be out of his life.


	3. Finalizing the Contract

"Oh my god, Kaiba! Wake up! All the busses are gone!"

Seto woke with a start.

"Why did you fall asleep too! Gahhh, it's almost midnight." Jonouchi's panic had Seto awake in an instant and the first thing he registered was the absence of the mutt by his side. Jonouchi was staring at the outside clock near the bus stop and messing up his hair. "Oh man, busses don't come here this long after the park has closed. Shit." He kept staring at the clock like it held all the answers. "And now it's almost midnight." The blond cast a furtive look Seto's way, then stared at the clock again.

"I can just call to have us be picked up." Seto pointed out.

"I know!" Jonouchi said, stamping a foot in frustration.

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"Ah, um," Jonouchi still hadn't calmed down. "…Our date is about to end."

Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Our date is going to end and well," Jonouchi got a bit shy; "…I have one more request. Only I didn't expect to ask it like this and man, this is so awkward." He looked at the clock again, clearly a bit panicked.

Seto got off the bench and went to stand beside Jonouchi. The mutt might as well spit it out; it wasn't like Seto hadn't been accommodating to his whims for the day.

"After today, I'm going to do my absolute best to end my feelings. I'm going to try real hard not to look at you, or think of you, and I won't talk to you unless it's necessary. You gave me something real special, and I get that this is all I'll ever get. It's just, I have just one small request. And that'll be it. I promise." The blond bowed his head slightly so his bangs were covering his eyes and clapped his hands together as if in prayer.

"Jonouchi –"

"A kiss!" Seto couldn't help it; his eyes darted to Jonouchi's lips. "Just one kiss, please, and you can forget me." That's what the mutt kept saying, over and over. Like it could be so easy to forget. Or maybe for the mutt it would be?

Annoyed, Seto said, "I refuse."

"Ah. I see." Jonouchi's eyes darted back to the clock, it was past midnight. "Yeah, the date's already over. And you've done enough. I was… being greedy. No, thanks Kaiba, thanks for playing along with me today. Really. Today – yesterday, was more than I could dream... I'm so lucky." Jonouchi's voice cracked so he turned around and started walking. "Ah, um, since the date's over," he said, over his shoulder, "I'm just gonna walk home. So, goodbye."

Just like that, Jonouchi was walking out of Seto's life.

Seto wasn't even aware he had moved, but in an instant he had his arms wrapped around the mutt from behind, he could feel tears drip unto his hand and silent sobs from Jonouchi's body which was pressed against his. Seto meant to clarify what he meant, but what came out of his mouth was, "You cried last night too?"

"I really _really_ like you."

Seto spun Jonouchi around and kissed him. Not long, not slow, not deep. He pressed his lips unto Jonouchi's and all too soon pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Seto said.

Jonouchi broke Seto's grip and slapped him across the cheek, he glared even through the tears streaming down his face; he wiped angrily, smooshing his eye in the process. "Don't apologize! Don't you dare feel sorry for me! I shouldn't have asked you to do that, it's my fault. Just," Jonouchi turned away, "just don't make me feel so pitiful." He pushed Seto and then he was running into the darkness with god knows what sort of half-baked plan formed to get home.

Seto touched his hand to his cheek then ran after him.

"That's not why I said I'm sorry! Jonouchi, come here!" Dammit! Seto saying sorry was apocalyptic in itself, but never would he suspect he would say it and get hit for the trouble!

Jonouchi was fast and determined to stay out of Seto's reach. "No!" He shouted, and if anything he started running faster, knowing that Seto was coming for him.

"Dammit!" Seto had spent a year purposefully _not_ chasing after the mutt, all to come to this. "Jonouchi, stop!"

"No!"

But Seto's legs were longer and he grabbed Jonouchi's arm and pulled him to a halt. "Stop." Seto spoke in that quiet tone he used when ordering someone to obey him. Jonouchi stopped. Or froze. He was sure the mutt was more stunned that Seto had chased him down, rather than his willingness to do what Seto wanted.

"Kaiba, I'm tryin' to leave with some dignity 'ere. Do ya hafta watch me cry? I'm gonna get mad so just let me go." He was looking at the ground again. "I don't get it, you won, I'm gonna leave you alone so just let me go."

Seto pulled Jonouchi to him and kissed him again. This time it was more than a peck, he pulled Jonouchi's bottom lip between his own and bit softly, apologetically, and just when he was about to pull away thought better and kissed the mutt again. It was good, wonderful even, but Seto wanted more. Jonouchi's lips tasted salty and Seto licked them until it felt like he had swallowed the mutt's tears. But Jonouchi's mouth never opened; instead he tried to pull away.

Seto tightened his hold but it wasn't enough and Jonouchi managed to pull away just enough to question what Seto was doing and then Seto plundered the mutt's mouth. Jonouchi went from being pliant in his hands to being determined with his tongue, as if he was unwilling to let Seto have his way, and unwilling to let Seto retreat. He couldn't get enough. This is what kissing Jonouchi felt like, and honestly, it was more than Seto thought a kiss could be. He lost track of time, and only when Jonouchi had successfully pushed him away did he realize they had collapsed to the ground.

"What. The. Hell!" Apparently the first push wasn't enough because Jonouchi glared at Seto and shoved him back again, just for good measure. His tear streaked face was furious and after a look of absolute disbelief he tried to get up but Seto grabbed his wrist and pulled the mutt back down. He came crashing with his spare fist swinging, surprising Seto, but he was quick enough to catch the fist before it could connect with his face.

With wrist in one hand, and fist clenched in the other, Seto held the struggling Jonouchi in place in front of him. "Just listen," Seto said. Jonouchi bit down on his lip and looked ready to rage, cry, or run, in any order. None of which looked like he would sit quietly with Seto long enough to fix this mess.

Jonouchi's expression didn't become any more readable, if anything it darkened and Seto was sure he thought the billionaire was mocking him. Hell, maybe he was? Not even Seto knew what he was doing, only that for all his ruthlessness in business Seto's nerve had never wavered. But he was nervous now. He let go of Jonouchi's fist and sat back, still holding tight to Jonouchi's wrist in case he thought to run off again.

He would have to explain, Seto realized. But not like this. He needed to make sure the mutt wouldn't leave. Dammit! Seto yanked Jonouchi forward and as he fell towards his chest he turned the mutt so he was now sitting between his legs, facing the same direction, with only dim streetlights lighting the path ahead.

"Oh no. I don't know what you are thinking, but that ain't happening." Jonouchi started struggling anew, and elbowed him in the ribs.

"For fucks sake!" Seto squeezed the mutt tight, using his legs and arms to restrict his movements. "You spent the entire day making sure you would have this one happy memory of a date with me, and now, what, you don't care anymore?!"

"That's not fair! The date's over, you don't have to be nice to me anymore and I don't want to be here while you revert to being an asshat."

Seto scowled,. "Just sit still and LISTEN."

Jonouchi was obviously glaring at the light post in the distance, though neither could see the others face. The 'no' hung heavy between them. But he was quiet and not trying to break free; yet. Seto wasn't naive enough to trust that Jonouchi would stay without offering _something_.

"Do this and I'll extend the fucking date."

Jonouchi tried to turn around but Seto tightened his hold again and the blond couldn't quite manage it. "But… the contract?" Seto must have said something right because he seemed more confused than angry. That was progress.

They weren't facing much of anything; the side fence of the park was to their left, the road the busses usually occupied to their right, and the streetlamps dim in the distance ahead. Seto rested his head on the blond's shoulder and Jonouchi went stiff.

"Let me go." Jonouchi said, but Seto could tell the vehemence had left his voice and that his resistance was due to nerves. It was as Jonouchi had said: all pretenses of them getting along for the sake of getting along was gone; the time limit was finished. But Seto preferred it this way, with his rebellious puppy, and squeezed him tighter. How to get what he wanted?

"I didn't kiss you out of pity." Seto said into the crook of Jonouchi's neck; this wasn't what Seto had planned. He hadn't prepared himself to have this discussion. It was hard. "I kissed you because," _I love you_ , "I want to extend the contract."

"You mean just for tomor.. uh, today?"

"No."

"More than a day? Do you… wanna do a trial date for like… a week? Because I want that, I do, I just don't know if I could handle – "

"Not what I had in mind."

"I don't understand," Jonouchi tried to turn to look at Seto but Seto held tight. "What is it?"

Set's heart began to pound, was he really going to set this in motion? He could squash the possibility forever right now; this was his opportunity to walk away. He had planned to walk away. This wasn't a business contract, in those he knew exactly what he wanted. In this he didn't know, or he did, but it had always been impossible; something not worth the risk because he couldn't waste his time pursuing something as unattainable as Jonouchi Katsuya.

But now his heart was beating so loud that even the mutt must have been able to hear. Seto had never considered the actual possibility of dating the mutt because the business implications of Jonouchi liking him were abysmal. It was only thanks to Seto's gut habit of taking the things that he wanted that urged him to contract the date, because if one date was good enough for the mutt, it would be enough for him as well.

But it wasn't.

He could lose this. And he didn't want to lose whatever this was. The best way to not do that was to be honest, but Seto was rubbish at being honest. Why was he even opening himself up to the mutt? Jonouchi could destroy everything.

"I don't want you out of my life, and I would be immensely bothered if you could forget me so easily." Selective honesty counted, Seto was sure. It wasn't a declaration of his affections, but Seto thought it was close. _You mean something to me._

"But," Jonouchi seemed at a loss. "That's what you wrote in the contract. That's what _you_ wanted?"

"And that's why I apologized." With that confession Jonouchi deflated in his arms. All the stiffness and tension drained out of him and Seto was content to let that revelation sit with them and say nothing more.

Jonouchi wasn't. "You mean you don't want me out of your life? But I was sure…and now you've changed your mind? You don't change your mind. I don't get it. Are you saying I managed to impress you today? And now you want to d-date? Seriously? With me?"

Seto bit his lip. He had been in love with Jonouchi for a long time. Two years. Well, one year in love, another of Jonouchi getting under his skin. Or maybe it was only now he loved Jonouchi, and last year was infatuation. He honestly didn't know, he just knew he couldn't act on it. Whatever he felt, he buried it. It would be better, for everyone – for himself, for Jonouchi, for his company – if Seto disregarded his feelings. He just never managed to succeed in doing so.

The mutt actually liking him in a romantic factor had never been an option. Jonouchi had no reason to like him at all, hell, Seto tried to make sure of that. He pushed and pushed, but the dog always came back. Besides, Jonouchi had been blatant in his interest of girls and Seto could not be seen trying to persuade him otherwise, even if it was possible, which Seto had been sure was not the case. His pride… his pride would not have accepted Jonouchi turning him down.

"I know I said I had been hopeful that it could happen, that you could like me… but I was lying to myself. You don't – you wouldn't – you've long made it clear – I don't get it."

Seto held in a groan. What was he doing! He had a million reasons that he repeated to himself like a mantra whenever he thought of the mutt – none of which were any less valid now. As an underage head of company he couldn't be seen as a weak or risky outlier, and revealing a high school crush to a fellow boy would be nothing but unscrupulous for his company image. The notion that he could be easily swayed by his teenager libido would encourage the opposition into action, and his shareholders would doubt his judgment. At the worst, the whole stunt would be topped with him coming out as gay.

In the best case scenario, where his public image was not damaged, a person as normal as Jonouchi would become a target to Seto's downfall, not only would Jonouchi be easy to manipulate but he was also gullible. Even Mokuba, who shared Seto's world, had spent some of his life growing up in it, had fallen prey to a multitude of ploys and he knew to be distrustful of others motives through actual experience.

* * *

Disregarding how unwilling Seto was to allow someone else close to his heart, which was a large hurdle in and of itself, he also couldn't stand the idea that Jonouchi's self-awareness was absolutely abysmal. The mutt would fight against any precautions Seto would make and it would only take one opportunity for someone to take advantage of such a weakness at Seto's side.

This was all true even now, all the reasons he knew existed to keep Seto from trying, it would be hard for him, and bad for his company, and might even destroy Jonouchi. Or Jonouchi might destroy him.

But the heart was a confusing thing.

Because right now, Seto couldn't let go. Jonouchi was actually, willingly, in his arms. Seto squeezed the mutt tighter, breathing in the scent of honey and lemon zest. If had let this opportunity past he would be the one who was a fool.

Seto had honestly thought that Jonouchi asked him out as a sick joke. The mutt was straight. Maybe he had caught on to Seto's feelings and wanted to mock him, but as their date progressed it no longer appeared to be the case. So Seto considered it might be possible that the mutt did like him, maybe, but if he could like him so easily then surely it would be easy for the mutt's feelings to disappear just as quickly. Even Jonouchi thought so. And Seto couldn't bet his company and everything he had achieved on the fleeting spark of Jonouchi's affections.

Besides, he was still trying to wrap his brain around the fact that when Jonouchi said he liked him that he actually meant it in a romantic and sexual way. It just didn't seem likely. And unlikely things were usually not true. This had to be a trap. That's how the world worked. Anything that was too good to be true – wasn't.

"Kaiba? Could it be that you," Jonouchi wiped away the tear streaks from his face, "…like me?"

 _I love you._

Seto couldn't say it.

He had always enjoyed Jonouchi's crying face, so it was disconcerting to feel an ache in his chest upon seeing it now. Everything was a conflicting wash and he was confused. Just say no. Let it go. Get on with life…

"Maybe just a little?" Jonouchi's self-confidence was waning and Seto could feel the blond's body get tense again.

There was a pause, but at some point Seto had opened his mouth and said, "Yeah."

The world didn't combust.

And that was surprising.

Jonouchi shifted around in his arms so fast he broke through Seto's hold, in one swift motion he pushed Seto to the ground. Jonouchi's eyes were wondrous. "Yeah you _like me_?!"

"Don't make me say it again." Kaiba said, unused to being self-conscious.

Jonouchi's smile was amazingly wide. He leaned over Seto and cupped the side of Seto's face, the look of astonishment intensifying as Seto didn't push his hands away. Seto was sure Jonouchi was thinking something like, _'Look what I can do!'_ He leaned down on top of Seto, a dazzling smile curving his lips, and there it was again, that feeling that made his heart thump wildly in his chest. Gods.

And then Jonouchi's lips were on his and Seto was pulling the mutt as close as he could because a part of him had just been waiting for this; the feel of his body, the pure want radiating off of him, the abandon in the kiss that he had never known before and couldn't get enough of. He didn't want to let go. Fuck everything. He wasn't going to let Jonouchi go. He wanted this too much. He would figure this out. He could have it all. His company, his family… love.

Jonouchi pulled away, biting his lip. "Say you like me."

Seto frowned. He had.

"You didn't actually say it." Jonouchi clarified, guessing at what Seto was thinking.

"I…" Seto started, but the words got caught in his throat. He wanted this, he did, but suddenly he was aware that if he said so then Jonouchi would _know_ and there would be no going back.

If he wanted Jonouchi so badly then why did the thought of telling him so make Seto realise just how hard the ground was beneath his back. Reality kicked in. That and Jonouchi's brilliant smile fell into a heavy frown, and the mutt being on top of him suddenly felt unbearable. Seto pushed Jonouchi off and stood up – just to buy himself time to sort his jumbled thoughts. He dusted off his shirt sleeve longer than was necessary then looked down at the mutt, who hadn't bothered to get up himself, and extended his hand.

Jonouchi took it, looking unsure once again, but he allowed Seto to pull him up nevertheless. Jonouchi was a mess. His face needed a good washing, his hair was tussled from Seto's roaming hands, and his clothes, which had been meticulously selected in stylish layers, was rumbled and dirty. Even so, this messy eyesore of a street mutt looked perfect and honest and was what Seto wanted most. If he was being true to himself then he couldn't deny that he wanted this ridiculous mutt, but saying he liked Jonouchi was too embarrassing. Instead he looked away and mumbled, "You irritate my heart rate."

Jonouchi frowned and then he gave a mischievous smile that Seto was sure he would think about often. "I irritate your…"

" –heart rate." Oh god, that was _even_ _more_ embarrassing than just saying 'I like you'. Seto bit his tongue. Clearly, when it came to matters of the heart, Seto should not speak.

"All right!" Jonouchi hand pumped the air. "So we're dating now?" _Really?_

"Yes." Seto confirmed, wanting to regret the impulse, but discovering he didn't.

"Really?

Seto gave a soft smile. "Yes."

"For how long?

 _For forever._ "Until you mess it up."

Hey!" Jonouchi was trying to be cross, but he was clearly too happy to pull it off. "Why do you think it's gonna be me that mucks it up!"

 _Because you'll probably give up on me._ That was not a thought Seto wanted to have, and never allowing himself to think this far, had no place to store it. Instead, Seto reached out and pulled Jonouchi into another kiss. Because he could. Because, Jonouchi wanted him, right now.

 _But is right now enough? Should he put his company at risk for such a fleeting moment…_

They pulled apart and Jonouchi immediately exclaimed, "Hey, your brow is crinkled!" then leaned forward and smoothed out the skin between Seto's eyebrows with a long finger. "Kissing me ain't dat bad, is it?"

Seto felt one side of his lip quirk. "I think it's amazing, actually." Seto reached for Jonouchi again, wanting the rightness of this to quell his thoughts, but Jonouchi took a step back.

"Nuh uh. It's great that you want to kiss me, really it is, but I'm already finding it hard to believe that you want this – me. And I don't wanna be the reason yur makin' dat face."

"Ah." Was Seto supposed to be honest here, or quell Jonouchi's insecurity? Or maybe he should change the subject? Or bring up something more pressing? They still had to get home… now was as good an opportunity as any to mention that. Except, Jonouchi was always sincere, and he looked haggard already because Seto wasn't able to be as honest and straightforward as his mutt. And he wanted to stay in this moment for as long as possible, even though Seto was torn up inside.

"I don't get why you want to date me." He said at last, voice firm, "I'm not good at being honest, and I prioritize my company above everything except for Mokuba, and even then I don't see him nearly enough. I am busy all the time that even when I'm not, I'm stressed. I'm not… an ideal partner. I don't like the notion of friends, my idea of family is skewed, and I genuinely do not care about things or people that don't affect me."

"You were thinking that… of the two of us… you were the one who falls short?" Jonouchi's eyebrows disappeared behind his fringe. "Seriously?"

"Hey," Seto warned, not liking that the traits he admitted to, though good for business, were shortcomings in relationships. He wasn't about to be mocked for them. But the disbelief stayed on Jonouchi's face, which was almost comically frozen.

Seto went through his brain to figure out what about him the mutt might care about. "Don't tell me you are thinking of that 'most eligible bachelors' article?" Jonouchi just stared at him and didn't deny it. Seto sighed. "That rubbish takes only three things into account: that I'm successful, rich, and single. What does that have to do with my ability to make someone else happy? Unless money makes you happy, then I'd be more than enough, obviously."

"Woah, wait. Now you're concerned about my happiness?" Jonouchi looked flabbergasted. "Yer not seriously sayin' your only good point is money?" Seto refrained from replying. "But –" he paused, "but –" paused again, lost for words. "But you, dammit! Seto, it's not that complicated! I already like you, I just want to be around you, and I think yer amazing as you are, and you know what else – you make my heart race too!"

Seto took a step back; this wouldn't work after all, "You don't get it. I'm not going to join your group of friends, and I won't have a lot of time to spare, and I'm not used to reading people's emotions or caring about anyone other than Mokuba." _The exception to that already being Jonouchi and Seto had proven that he had read the mutt all wrong_! "I just don't do relationships."

Jonouchi was quiet, looking at his shoes again. The same shoes he wore to school, the ones he had stared at when Seto made him beg for the chance of this date. Then he looked up, and there was fire in his eyes, he pushed Seto. "I don't get what you are sayin'. If it's that you like me, then that is enough." He gripped Seto's shirt tightly in his fists and leaned close. "I can wait for you to let me in, or get used to having me around, or whatever – as long as that's what you want too. Because I want to be with _you_."

It was easy to break the mutt's hold on him; Seto smacked his hands off and took another step back. "I'm saying that I'm happy you like me but I really am busy and that I'll _always_ be busy…"

Jonouchi gave Seto a levelled stare and took a pointed step forward. "Are you warning me, or telling me we aren't dating after all?"

 _Fuck._ "Are you kidding?" Seto grabbed Jonouchi and pulled him into a tight embrace, wanting to eliminate the distance between them but not sure how. He wanted to be honest with the mutt and it was coming out all wrong. "I want you," he whispered into the others ear.

Jonouchi lifted his arms and snuggled tighter into Seto's embrace, sighing contentedly. "Okay, good. So let me see if I got this figured out right. You think that I need your constant attention? No thanks; I have plenty of friends to entertain me and I don't plan on neglecting them. And if, when you have time, you want to spend it with just me; I'm probably going to be cool with that. Besides, when I graduate I'll have a job too and then we'll both be making an effort to make time for each other, so you know, it's just not gonna be you. I expect you to be tolerant of my hours, no matter what crummy place I end up in."

Seto laughed softly and ruffled Jonouchi's hair, still not letting go. Slowly, a smile started to form on Seto's face. How could he forget that the mutt could handle his own; that he would be blunt enough not to pussyfoot around things, or let them grow poisonous. He really was who Seto wanted.

…But wasn't being unable to prioritise ones partner what created the most problems in relationships?

"Seto?"

"Hn, what is it mutt?"

"Does this mean I'm special?"

He was sure Jonouchi didn't mean to say it in that fragile way, and he was equally sure the blond knew the answer. But he had asked, so Seto disentangled himself from Jonouchi and cupped Jonouchi's face, stepping in close, marvelling that this time Jonouchi didn't look uncomfortable at all. "Very," he whispered, and closed the distance between them. Seto was unable to resist how he could not get enough of Jonouchi's kisses. They were a little bit needy, a little bit desperate, but wholly determined and strong. They were addicting.

"I feel like I'm dreaming," Jonouchi whispered as they pulled apart.

Seto smiled at that, and then realised Jonouchi was a bit unsteady on his feet. "Come on, I'll call my driver." Seto said, before he could stop himself. Honestly, he was a bit afraid that this was the only moment that would feel so perfect with the mutt, so he wanted to delay it. But Jonouchi's skin was getting cool, and he looked exhausted from crying. His eyes were getting puffy again. Seto called Roland while keeping Jonouchi close. Even though the exchange was short Jonouchi had gotten comfortable leaning on him. "I told him we'd meet him at the road."

"Ugh, can't we just wait here?" Jonouchi complained, noticeably tired now that he was no longer fighting with Seto. But Seto gave Jonouchi's hand a little tug and he came willingly.

Seto had the suspicion that if they waited here Jonouchi would get comfortable on the curb and give in to his exhaustion, much like he had done on the bench, before Seto had put him through an emotional rollercoaster. It would be better to keep him active until the car arrived. And perhaps Yugi was right; he shouldn't push the pup too hard. If he was feeling worn out after today, his pup must be exhausted.

"I guess if we're holding hands, I don't really mind." Jonouchi said, a bit petulant.

Seto smiled, just a little bit, and squeezed Jonouchi's hand, then leaned into him as they walked. Warmth and strength, that's what he could give his emotionally drained puppy.

"Hey, Seto," Jonouchi whispered, perhaps hushed by the silence of the night, or unwilling to loudly disturb the calm that had settled between them.

"Yeah, mutt?"

"We're really dating, right?" Jonouchi was squeezing Seto's hand; as if afraid he'd slip through his fingers.

"Yes." He said, and his resolve became absolute. He wouldn't second-guess this decision anymore.

By the time they reached the public sidewalk Jonouchi had barely said a word, though he seemed to bask in their physical contact. As promised, Roland was waiting for them with Seto's car. Roland knew to stay in the driver's seat, aware that Seto neither liked it when he had to wait for Roland to walk back around the car, nor the notion that money made him incapable of handling doors.

As Seto opened the car door for his boyfriend and urged him to get into the warm car he thought there was now a third reason. He walked around to the other side and sat down; Jonouchi immediately shifted into the middle seat and leaned on Seto just like he did at the benches. Seto found it wasn't long until his fingers were in the mutt's hair. "We'll have to talk about ground rules, since I'm a public figure, but that can be a discussion for another day. So for now, this relationship will have to stay between just us, okay?"

"Goody," he mumbled, "I can't wait."

Seto smiled at that. "Neither can I." It didn't take long for Jonouchi to clonk out, what with Seto stroking his fingers through the mutt's hair. It had been a secret desire of his, and he felt oddly accomplished at being able to do such a privileged thing. He had thought he'd never get to touch the honey locks, not ever. Seto gently pushed a stray strand of blond hair from Jonouchi's face and tucked it behind his ear, and then squeezed the blond tight.

This was not how he expected the night to end.

It was better.

* * *

 _Greetings again! If you enjoyed the story please leave a review, and check out the doujinshi that was the skeleton of this work. I thought the original story was adorable and rewrote the scenes with our card playing dragons. Hope you enjoyed the read, I am working on a second part (but don't expect it anytime soon)._


End file.
